Amour Vincit Omnia
by TDCSI
Summary: Sometimes it take tragedy for him to stop and look at what's around him. This time he's the victim and decides to sink or swim, and while recovering is faced with his biggest internal battle yet. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

So, here I am, sailing a different ship. Well, CSI isn't what it used to be, and I've always wanted to expand to House, so here I am. For those of you unfamiliar with me, I am an angst junky, and if it's rated M, there's a reason. It's naughty.

Disclaimer: House, M.D. belongs to David Shore and Fox. I am just borrowing the characters for my own sick amusement.

* * *

Amour Vincit Omnia

Chapter 1

It took a few minutes for his eyes to clear of the crusted sleep that had formed overnight. Before climbing out of bed, House looked over at his clock. He released a sigh when he noticed how early it was.

"Dammit Wilson."

He groaned and sat up and began rubbing his leg. Reaching to the table he grabbed his bottle of Vicoden and shook the one pill that remained in the bottle.

"Wilson, I need more Vicoden!" He shouted.

House continued to rub his leg as the footfalls approaching his door grew louder.

Wilson opened the door and tossed him another bottle. "What no lecture?" House quipped.

"Nope. But that bottle needs to last you five days." He said walking away.

House lifted the bottle and estimated how many pills were in the bottle. "Five days my ass!" House shouted back. "And why are you up so early?" His eyes glistened with happiness as he shook two pills into his hand and swallowed them dry.

"I'm Cuddy's ride to work."

Quickly house grabbed his cane and limped into the kitchen area where Wilson was downing a glass of milk. "Where's her car?"

The glass clanged on the hard countertop. "Ahhhh…" Wilson dabbed his mouth with a napkin as his roommate eyed him impatiently waiting for an answer. "Her car's in the shop. So I'm giving her a ride to and from work this week." Wilson checked his watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late." He gathered his briefcase and rushed out the door.

The opportunities of workplace fun began to stir in House's mind as he whistled and limped to get ready to start his day.

On cue House limped into Princeton Plainsboro around 10:30. He passed the nurses desk and glanced into Cuddy's office. She was busy at her desk as usual, but he wasn't interested in her…yet. The elevator took him up several floors before dinging. He limped out and went straight into Wilson's office.

The oncologist was on the phone when House barged in and took a seat. 'On the phone.' He mouthed and pointed to the receiver.

"I'll wait." House replied his voice louder than normal.

Moments later Wilson hung up and glared across his desk at his friend. He was about to speak but House beat him to the punch.

"So, how was the carpool? Did ya get the 'highway delight'?"

"The wha…?" Wilson stuttered. "No."

"Never mind. So, I'm assuming when you take her home tonight to expect you to get in late." House countered.

"House."

"I mean 'cause there's always a hidden motive to getting a ride to and from work from a member of the opposite sex."

Wilson exhaled loudly as House was convinced that he was going to sleep with Cuddy. "I'm sure that might work for you on a woman other than Cuddy."

House pondered his comment. "Hmmm, you might be onto something there."

Then without another word, House stood and left the office. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief as he was once again free of House's bantering.

His cane thunked on the floor as he moved into the conference room where Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub were sitting. He pursed his lips as he stood at the head of the table. "So…"

Forman sat back and adjusted his tie. "We don't have a case…yet."

"Okay, then I guess you guys can go get your clinic hours out of the way now, so when we do have a case I won't have to fight Cuddy for custody of you."

The three of them got up and left as House walked through the glass door into his office and began thinking how he could be the one to take Cuddy home.

The woman was constantly on his mind since she's stuck beside him on his many ordeals. He couldn't figure out why she was always standing up for him. Hell, he would have given up on himself years ago. But here lately something about her has clamped onto his soul and refused to let go.

The day dragged on slowly as even surfing new porn sites on his computer got old. But eventually the evening hours hit and he hung around the clinic waiting for Wilson and Cuddy to leave.

Finally they headed towards the door and House followed closely.

"We know you're following us House." Cuddy stated simply.

He kept silent as they approached his parking spot. Cuddy stopped as Wilson continued on to his car. She stared at the machine in awe.

"You likes?" He asked.

"What was wrong with the other one?"

He shrugged. "I put enough miles on it, besides this is a bitchin' color."

The CBR1000RR was splattered with white and black on red. It was streamlined with every detail, including a holder for a cane.

Cuddy reached down and touched it feeling the smoothness of the fairings under her fingertips. "Wanna ride?"

"Maybe another time." She smiled at him mischievously before turning to walk away.

House shrugged and pulled his helmet on, fired up his bike, and tore out of the parking lot ahead of Wilson and Cuddy.

The two of them made small talk as they took the route on the way to Cuddy's house until traffic suddenly stopped. His eyes glanced ahead. "The light is green. I don't know what the issue is."

Cuddy sighed and looked out her window seeing a familiar object smoking on the sidewalk. "Oh my God." Panic stricken she opened the door and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the intersection.

A car was smoking as it rested crashed into a pickup that was in the intersection. The driver of the truck was out screaming at the driver of the car for running the red light. Cuddy ignored them for the moment and focused on the group of people that gathered around the lifeless body that was now laying in the opposite lanes of traffic.

"House." His name fell from her lips in near silence. "House!" She screamed and ran towards the crowd. "Move, move!"

She kneeled next to him as he lay on his side. Desperately she searched for a pulse. For a moment there was nothing, until she felt the slightest throb against her fingers.

With his pulse found she began to assess his injuries. "Oh Greg." Her eyes locked onto the bloody mess of his jean clad left leg.

Wilson was quickly on his phone calling for an ambulance when he reached Cuddy and House.

Afraid to roll him over onto his back in fear of a spinal injury, Cuddy kneeled behind him and talked to him until the paramedics arrived. Her heart wanted to help tend to his injuries, but her mind knew that she needed to let the medics do their job.

They quickly braced his neck before placing a backboard behind him. Cuddy helped to support his head while they slowly rolled him back onto the board.

Cuddy turned to Wilson who was just standing in shock. "Call ahead and get the trauma team ready. I want Foreman and Cameron at the door when we get there." Her instructions were clear but still in shock at the sight Wilson paused. "Wilson?"

He shook his head clear and stepped away to head to his car dialing as he walked.

"Take him to Princeton Plainsboro." Cuddy demanded as she climbed into the ambulance and sat next to a battered House.

Her eyes scanned over his body as the paramedic took his vitals. They settled on his left leg and the blood that had saturated his jeans. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance.

"Can you help me get his jacket off?"

She looked down as the scissors in his hand and took them. With her hand holding the cuff of his leather jacket she silently apologized to him as she began cutting up the expensive material.

As they were finishing cutting through his jacket, they felt the ambulance stop and begin to back up. The back doors flew open. Cameron and Foreman were dressed in yellow gowns and wasted no time in pulling House from the vehicle.

Cuddy remained glued to his side as the paramedic went through his vitals as they quickly got him in to a semi private trauma room. Nurses scrambled around in a disorganized looking dance. Several were cutting the clothes from his body while others were helping and prepping.

"I need an x-ray in here!" Forman called out as he tried to assess any head trauma through the Shoei helmet that House wore.

She knew that her doctors and nurses were good, but standing before them and witnessing it first hand, Cuddy was very impressed at how fluently they moved about each other.

Within minutes Foreman was assessing the films taken of his boss' head. "Okay, skull and neck look good." He turned and unfastened the helmet and with assistance removed the brain bucket House had on. Forman took a larger neck collar from a nurse and gently placed it around House's neck to stabilize his spine.

They quickly put oxygen lines up to help House breathe. Cuddy still remained as close to his head as she could while Cameron and Foreman continued to x-ray his body. She whispered into his ear and let her fingers gently rake through his sweat coated hair.

"This is Doctor Foreman, I need an OR."

Cuddy looked up to her neurologist with fear. He waved her over. "I'll be right back." She whispered to House before stepping over to Foreman.

"His chest and arms are fine. Sprained right wrist, his right leg looks good, but his left leg is broken in multiple places with several compound fractures." Cuddy's hand instantly covered her mouth. "We need to repair the fractures before we can assess any soft tissue damage." He saw the tears well up in her eyes upon hearing the news and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll take care of him."

"I know." She sniffled.

Suddenly Chase appeared. "We're ready."

"Okay folks, let's get him to the OR." Forman ordered.

While House was wheeled to the elevator Cuddy followed behind with Wilson at her side. They stopped as the team moved him from one gurney to another.

"What OR are you in?" She called out to Chase.

"Two."

Wilson squeezed his arms around her. "Do you want to watch?"

She nodded. "I can't leave him."

House was already in the room being prepped by the nurses who were scrubbing and prepping his battered leg when Cuddy and Wilson entered the viewing room above the OR. They stood poised at the glass as Chase cut into House's 'good' leg and began to remove small pieces of bone.

Cuddy felt herself shudder with each clang the bones made in the stainless steel bowl. Wilson watched along as well, except he was looking ahead and the hell House was going to go through, and put them through.

After the sixth hour, Chase finished closing and braced House's leg and knee. He glanced up at the window seeing no one but he knew they were still there. His finger pushed the intercom button. "We're done." Cuddy was instantly at the window and looked down at House as he was being removed from surgery. Her eyes were droopy as she checked her watch. "Shit!" she quickly removed her phone and dialed her home number. After a quick chat with her babysitter, Cuddy caught up with House in ICU.

"Lisa…" Wilson put a hand on shoulder. "I suppose I couldn't talk you into going home?"

She just shook her head and glanced back into the small room where House was being hooked up to the many monitors by the attending nurses.

Wilson gave her an assuring peck on the cheek before saying, "He's going to be okay."

Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she was left alone. When the nurses left House's side, she walked in. Cuddy risked a glance at them before pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. Visiting hours were over, but being the Dean of Medicine, none of them was going to ask her to leave.

Cuddy picked up his left hand and assessed him injuries herself. His face had a few bruises; his right wrist was in a brace to limit the movement, the bruises were becoming darker on his bare torso, and she nearly broke down at the sight of his leg. The black metal brace that went from mid thigh to his ankle preventing him from bending his knee forced the sob she was so desperately holding in, out.

The tears began to flow freely and she desperately held onto his hand. Cuddy brought his hand to her cheek and begged him to fight.

* * *

Dammit, I didn't even get through the first chapter without threatening to kill someone. I obviously haven't written in a while cause normally I kill around chapter 10. LOL Review please.

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the next chapter. I appreciate the few reviews I got, not surprised since I've only written for CSI and have now ventured out into the House unknown. I also need to thank my newly acquired beta, Johnathan, for the help.

* * *

Chapter 2

Wilson stopped by Cuddy's house and picked up the small bag that had been packed for her by the babysitter. He continued onto the clinic with his mind racing about his best friend lying in ICU.

The clinic was quiet that early in the morning as he entered and headed towards the elevator. He was antsy as he was forced to wait the longest two minutes for the lift to reach the floor. Wilson stepped out and headed straight towards the room he was told House was lying in.

Cuddy was slumped forward in the chair, her head on the bed next to House's broken leg, and his hand clutched in hers. Somehow she was sleeping.

Wilson walked around to the opposite side of the bed and looked over his friend's monitors for any abnormal indications. His eyes then fell upon the familiar face and he couldn't stop the wetness streak down his face. "You're tough House, I just hope you're tough enough to get through this."

After wiping his eyes, Wilson noticed Cuddy begin to stir. She sat up and tried to straighten the knot in her back from the peculiar position she was in.

House's chest was rising and falling in the same rhythm since she fell asleep. She gave a quick kiss to the back of his knuckles before locking eyes with Wilson as she woke.

"I…uh got your bag for you." He held up the small duffle bag for her to see.

Cuddy pushed her hair back out of her face. "Thanks."

"Did you sleep at all?"

She shrugged. "On and off."

Wilson knew what she was going through since his night was spent tossing and turning. "I'll sit with him if you want to get cleaned up."

With a nod, she stood and took the bag from him. Once she was gone, Wilson took her place in the chair. All he could do was run his eyes up and down the battered, and very still body of his best friend in silence.

Cuddy sunk into the hot spray of the shower and let her tears flow freely. Her body wracked with sobs as she wept. Why she was crying for someone she argued with all the time was beyond her, but her heart won the fight against the hidden charms of Dr. House.

Once she was dressed, Cuddy returned to her vigil at House's bedside. She thanked Wilson for staying with him before he left to attend to his duties. After making a quick text, Cuddy stood and leaned over the sleeping form of House. She gently stroked his hair before moving to feel the scruff on his cheek. The bristly hair tickled her palm, but her heart won over and she lowered herself and softly kissed his cheek. "Don't give up on me." her breath whispered against his skin.

That evening Wilson convinced Cuddy to go home to her daughter; fearing for House, he also informed her that he was going to sit with their friend throughout the night.

By the next day, Cuddy was back at House's side. Her concern was no longer on his leg, but his brain. He was still comatose with no signs of change. She called Foreman to the ICU.

"There's got to be a reason why he's not waking up."

Forman tried not to smile at the obvious. "He's suffered major trauma. Not only to his body but his head was jarred around quite violently. His helmet saved his life."

She crossed her arms as he restated the obvious. "I would like a CT scan. If there is swelling in his brain then we need to assess it."

They all knew she was right and there was no reason to argue with her, and none of them wanted to at the moment with the state of stress she was in.

Foreman made the call, and within minutes they were moving House towards the elevators. Cuddy never let go of his hand until he was positioned for the scan. She went into the viewing room and watched over Wilson and Foreman's shoulders at the screen showing the inside of House's head.

Within minutes the scan was over and they looked back over the images in hopes of finding something, but there was nothing the three sets of eyes found. House was taken back up to his small section of ICU with Cuddy by his side praying that he would soon wake up.

She sunk into the familiar chair with a book she had Wilson bring her, when a throat clearing startled her.

"I'm sorry." A uniformed officer stood at the doorway to the small ICU room. "I'm Officer Wise. I know he's not going to be able to talk, but I need to get a list of his injuries for the DA."

Cuddy set her book down and looked over the still House. She listed out all his injuries to the officer. "I hope the guy that did this is locked up for a long time."

With a quick smile the officer nodded. "He's currently in jail with no bail. He was intoxicated at the time of the accident and this isn't his first offence. Don't worry; the DA is determined to make this guy an example." He paused as Cuddy looked back to the battered doctor. "I hope he pulls through." And with that, the officer left.

Six days after the accident, it was a quiet Sunday in the hospital as House continued his slow recovery. Still unconscious, Cuddy had brought Rachel with her and while her mother attended to House, she rocked in her wind up swing.

Her hands moved over his scruffy face and she noticed how much his beard had grown. She missed the light scraping five o'clock shadow he always seemed to be dawning. After finding a small pair of electric clippers, Cuddy proceeded to gently start clipping back the thick facial hair.

As she moved down his throat her hand felt a strange vibration. Stopping briefly, Cuddy put her hand over his Adams apple and felt it move. The wind was nearly taken from her lungs as she noticed him trying to swallow.

Dropping the clippers as she moved to her cup of ice water that was next to his bed she pulled one of the wet pieces of ice out and placed it along his lips. As the ice melted along his lips, House continued to try and swallow.

Noticing the increase in his heart rate, Cuddy knew he was waking up. His lips parted slightly, just enough for her to slip the entire ice chip into his mouth. While his eyes remained closed, House's tongue maneuvered the small object as it melted down his throat. She continued to feed him ice chips until he was able to open his mouth. House tried to speak, but he was still suffering from cotton mouth.

Cuddy leaned forward and stroked the side of his face. "Open your eyes for me Greg." She continued to speak softly pleading and encouraging him to respond to her.

Minutes later after her constant pleading, House finally opened his eyes. Tears began to fall from Cuddy's eyes as those familiar sparkling blue orbs were looking at her once again.

"Welcome back." Her hand continued to caress his cheek as his focus became clearer.

With his tongue, House licked his parched lips and tried to stretch his neck and vocal chords so he could respond. He wasn't surprised that it was her face he was waking up to. But if she continued to be next to him every morning, it was something he could get used to.

His brain was conjuring up something to say to make her smile, but all he could think of was, "Hi." He said hoarsely.

Cuddy smiled brightly and without thinking, leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She lingered over him as they parted. The urge and sudden jolt she felt when they were connected wanted her to keep going. With a smile she sat back up and let her hand run from down his cheek to rest upon his chest.

House's eyes became brighter after the kiss. In a way he was shocked at the gesture, but the part of him that longed for her touch knew she felt the same.

While lost in her eyes another sensation that he knew all too well began creeping up. At first he grit his teeth and swallowed dryly. Cuddy noticed the change in his expression. She looked behind her as he wiggled the toes on his left leg. Instantly she knew that since he'd be unconscious they weren't administering anything for pain. And by the look on his face, it was getting more intense with each second.

She moved quickly from her seat on his bed and went to the nurses' station. "I need a morphine drip in Doctor House's room. He's awake."

Two nurses stood to oblige to her order but one commented back not knowing the Dean of Medicine very well. "We'll have to page his doctor to approve that." She said sternly.

Already wheeling a machine over towards the room, the two nurses stopped in horror as Cuddy slowly turned around and faced to annoying nurse. "I am his doctor, and he's in pain."

The nurse looked on as her colleagues entered the room and began to hook up the morphine machine.

Cuddy was quickly back at his side. His breathing had increased along with his heart rate, and the tendons on his neck stood out as he strained against the pain. She picked up his hand and encouraged him to hang on as the nurses started to administer the pain relieving drug.

House began to grunt as the pain increased. His hand being stroked by the beautiful woman on his bed helped very minimally until it felt as if he was floating. He felt his whole body relax and exhaled deeply.

Her hand ran through his hair as he took several deep breaths of relief. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

His eyes opened streaked with moisture from the pain and instantly found hers. After several deep breaths he managed to speak. "I want my pills."

Tears filled her eyes once again. "Greg, you can't mix Vicoden and morphine. You were able to detox while you were unconscious."

"What about later on?" The last time he felt pain that bad was after his infarction. He knew that more pain was to come.

"Do you want a list of your injuries?" She offered.

House shook his head. "I can feel my legs. My left feels worse than my right, and the brace on my wrist kinda gives it away." Her smile warmed his heart. "Move so I can see my leg."

Cuddy stood and went to retrieve Rachel so House could look at his worst injury. The large brace didn't hide the white cotton wrap that extended down the entire length of his leg. As he wiggled his toes she could see the despair in his eyes. Returning to sit on the bed while cradling her daughter she let her hand come to rest over his.

"It's not as bad as it looks." His desperate eyes look up to hers and then moved to Rachel. "Chase assured me that you should regain full use of your leg."

He scoffed softly. "Should?"

"Well with time and physical therapy. Once the bones heal, it's just a matter of rebuilding the strength in your muscles." She tried to assure him.

House let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. What little hope he possessed was quickly fading, and it didn't go unnoticed. Cuddy returned Rachel to her swing and picked up the small clippers she had dropped.

He never moved until she touched his face again. "I can't stand all this hair." She flicked on the clippers and House closed his eyes and relished her gentle touch as she trimmed his beard back.

When she was done he ran a hand over his face. "Not bad. Does this spa also have a sponge bath option?"

She laughed as he was beginning to become his old self. "Well there is always an exception to the rules. But maybe we should wait until you're moved into something more…" Cuddy leaned over and whispered into his ear. "…private."

House sucked in a deep breath and felt a part of him stir that only she could stir.

* * *

Well, he's awake. Let the fun and angst begin. Muah-hahahaha….

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3. This one lives up to the M rating and as the story goes on will get more and more into the angst and M. Thanks for the reviews, and huge thanks to Johnathan, love ya babe.

* * *

Chapter 3

After an evaluation of his leg by Chase, Cuddy cradled her daughter as she followed to where House was being transferred. Wilson followed carrying Rachel's swing.

The room was spacious with a plush couch, reclining chair, and small desk. Several rooms in the hospital were constructed for those patients who would be hospitalized for a substantial amount of time. It provided comfort for family members.

"There better be cable TV in here," was the first thing House said as the staff situated his bed and hooked his oxygen and monitors up. He reached up to the annoying tube that ran across his face. "You know I am breathing on my own."

He started to pull it but Cuddy was quick to stop him. "No, you are a patient, and you still need to be inhaling clean oxygen." His eyes narrowed at her. "It's either that or I just put a mask on you."

House didn't say a word knowing how serious she was, and he knew running away wasn't possible, so he was stuck.

Everyone knew he would want his privacy and didn't want to be the victim of his onslaughts, so Cuddy was the only one who stayed.

"Okay, we're alone…" He drew out. "I'm helpless and injured, do to me what you will mistress."

Cuddy laughed and placed her napping daughter on the sofa before returning to the bigger of two children. She leaned over him, their cheeks just barely touching. "You stink."

He wasn't flattered. "Well what do you want me to do, take a shower? In case you are blind, but I'm crippled!"

She stood back up. "House calm down."

His breathing hitched as he began to get frustrated and vent about his situation. "Calm down? Look at me! I can't walk!" With shallow fast breaths he continued. "Some asshole runs a light and takes the two things away from me that at that moment I needed! My bike, and my one good leg!"

The heart monitor beeped an alert as he began to hyper ventilate from his outburst. Cuddy quickly grabbed the oxygen mask and put it over his face as several nurses rushed in. "Just breathe you dummy." He continued staggered breaths as if he was fighting it. "House, breathe…" She exhaled in an attempt to get him to mimic her.

Eventually he responded to her voice and he was able to regain a steady breathing pattern. His eyes locked onto hers before closing. The strain of hyperventilating was quick to tire his battered body.

Cuddy kept the mask over his face for a moment longer and once everything was okay removed it. The nurses were walking out when she asked, "Could I get a bowl, wash cloth, and some shampoo?"

The nurse nodded and went to retrieve what was asked. House opened his eyes and looked for hers. When she returned his glance Cuddy could only smile. After putting the mask back she returned to Rachel who remained asleep through his fiasco.

House swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her interact with her daughter for the first time. At the moment he was content to just watch her and keep his mouth shut.

The nurse returned with the items for Cuddy and she set them on the sink in the small semi private bathroom. When the nurse left, Cuddy remained on the couch. "So, how bout that sponge bath?" he remarked.

She spoke without looking at him. "After dinner."

"You can't expect me to eat the shit they serve patients do you?"

"You are a patient House. Just for tonight then we'll see about getting you something more appropriate."

He groaned and picked up the remote to the TV. Once he decided on what he wanted to watch he tried to get more comfortable and propped his head up slightly. Cuddy cradled her daughter to her chest and lay down on the sofa so she could see the screen. Her body more exhausted than she originally thought, she drifted asleep within minutes.

House looked over at her and knew she was sleeping. His body felt the same way and before he knew it he was asleep himself.

They spent the afternoon asleep not knowing who all poked in to check on House, or the nurses administering meds to his IV and checking his morphine machine.

Cuddy woke up first to Rachel's babbling. When she noticed House was still asleep she smiled and proceeded to change the dirty diaper she could smell.

The clock read five in the evening, and she knew that the dinner carts would soon be making their rounds. She decided to feed Rachel before she attempted to feed House. Cuddy grabbed a bottle out of the mini fridge and went to the nurse's lounge to warm it up.

She returned to find House awake and watching a different channel. "Have a good nap?"

He just watched her as she sat down and proceeded to feed her daughter. "I thought you left."

"House I was only gone maybe three minutes."

His eyes moved to look at his morphine machine. After judging the time and dosage, he was convinced it wasn't enough since the pain was quickly coming back. "Open this thing and adjust it."

She glanced up. "If you're in pain push the button."

He reached over and pushed the button. A beep indicated that it was administering a dose of morphine. She watched as it took him a moment to get comfortable once the drugs kicked in.

The door opened and an orderly brought in a tray and placed it on the dinner stand before situating it so it was over House's bed.

House just laid back and stared at the mystery meal he was being forced to consume. "What is it?"

Cuddy stood and walked to him bouncing Rachel over her shoulder to encourage her to burp. "Looks like chicken."

He scoffed. "A rubber chicken maybe."

"House."

"I'm not eating that."

"Just try it." Her patience was definitely going to be tested.

"I'd rather eat what she ate." He referred to Rachel. "But I want it straight from the factory." House wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, even hers isn't from this factory." Cuddy returned Rachel to the swing and turned it on to gently rock her. "I'll make you a deal."

House's eyes narrowed. "What kind of a deal?"

"If you eat everything, including the jello, I'll give you a sponge bath." She smiled knowing that he wouldn't probably go for it.

"I was already promised a sponge bath." He countered. But as she stood there with her hands on his hips staring at him, he soon caved. House grabbed the plastic fork and began to eat. She went to sit on the bed beside him as he ate. "Mmmm, tastes like shit." He commented. "But well worth the rewards in the end."

It took him about twenty minutes to eat the small meal. After washing it down with water he glanced at her waiting for his prize.

Cuddy waited for the orderly to remove the tray. "Okay, here's the deal. We'll watch some television to make sure you're not going to get sick from the food…"

"Is it poisoned?"

"No, shut up will ya." She smiled at his outburst. "You haven't eaten a solid meal in a week. Your stomach needs time to adjust."

"My stomach is fine. Other parts of me need tending to."

She glared at him. "Anyway, then about eight I'll lock the door…"

"Kinky."

"Greg."

He grinned at her. Never had she thought his sexual innuendos were funny, and now she was even playing back with him. She had changed since his accident and he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be his way into her pants.

They watched a movie and the instant it over House brought up her promise. "It's over, and I'm ready to be dominated."

Cuddy rose from the couch and went to the small sink and started to run some warm water. Filling the bowl she used the dinner tray to set her items on. House could feel the tension in the room. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

She approached the side of his bed and reached for his shoulders. Carefully she began pulling down on the hospital gown that he wore exposing his bruised torso. It pained her to see it that battered. Making sure the sheet was pulled up to his waist, she pulled the gown free from him and tossed it on the floor.

House was lying before her, naked with only a sheet on. Her eyes roamed over him and while she looked over him, his eyes never left her. Being under her scrutiny was making House's blood boil.

Cuddy dipped the wash cloth in the water before rubbing it over the small bar of soap. She started at his face and neck before moving down his arms and torso. Her hands moved gently over his injuries. He remained still and let her work. Even the mighty House was speechless.

"I need to get your back." Cuddy stated and helped him sit up so she could wash his backside.

When she was done House lay back feeling much fresher, but as she moved towards his right hip he tensed. Being mindful of his thigh, Cuddy moved the sheet back exposing his right leg.

She started at his feet and worked her way up to his hip. His eyes closed as she went over the area in his thigh where the muscle had been removed. Constantly she checked his face for any pain or objections from him, but he kept still enjoying her touch.

Cuddy noticed how much he was enjoying her washing as the sheet over his groin was becoming tented. She was somewhat flattered that she could turn him on with the littlest touches. After finishing with his leg she moved her tray closer and House opened his eyes at the movement.

"You'll need to sit up a little bit so I can wash that stuff you call hair."

"Hey that's all the hair I have, I'd appreciate it if you would not mock it."

She giggled and began unbuttoning her shirt. House watched in awe as she let the garment fall to the floor. "I don't want it to get wet."

"Neither do I." He swallowed dryly.

Cuddy used the wash cloth to dampen his hair before applying a small amount of shampoo. House closed his eyes and moaned at the contact. A shirtless Cuddy was washing his hair wearing a black bra. The sheet raised even more.

A towel was draped over his neck and she held the bowl of water behind his head. Using her right hand, she began to rinse the residue from his hair. House opened his eyes to see the black bra holding back the breasts he's always wanted to touch right in front of his face.

He inhaled her scent and moved slightly closer. She glanced down and noticed how dangerously close he was to her breast. "House."

"Hmm."

"Careful."

"I'll be gentle." Then without warning he reached up and cupped both of her breasts. Cuddy gasped and almost dropped the water as he gently groped her chest. She managed to set the bowl down before he inched forward and sucked at one nipple through the material.

Cuddy let her head fall back at the sensations he was creating. "Greg." She whispered.

House exhaled and used his hand to pull down the bra exposing her right breast. Instantly his mouth moved to latch back onto her nipple. His tongue swirled around it as he used his teeth to scrape the skin before releasing it. Cuddy moaned and reached down his chest letting her hand slip beneath the sheet.

Following the short wiry hair she gripped his erection and slowly started to pump him. House moaned with pleasure and he reached behind her to unhook her bra. While his left hand and mouth fondled her, his braced right hand traced lower and his fingers managed to undo her pants and he slipped his exposed digits into her wet panties.

Cuddy gasped as his fingers grazed over her bud and flicked over her entrance. Instinctively she squeezed his erection harder and moved faster, spreading the leaking precum down his hard shaft.

As she moved faster he mirrored her actions. They both moaned and grunted as they worked on each other feverishly.

"Oh God…mmmm, God, oh God." Cuddy mumbled before feeling her body tense as House rubbed his finger furiously over her clit.

She came with force and squeezed him causing his orgasm to hit. House grunted and clenched his teeth as his semen was forced from his body.

He had enough sense to hold onto her with his hands to prevent her from falling as her knees grew weak. "Oh God, she murmured again.

House caught his breath and glanced up at her. "I always knew you saw me as a higher being."

Cuddy swatted his shoulder playfully and House reached up with his left hand to pull her down into a searing kiss. Their tongues dulled both desperately wanting more, until they were forced to part needing air.

Exhausted, House fell back onto the bed. Cuddy grabbed the washcloth and wiped the semen from his stomach, before going to her duffle bag. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and then moved Rachel from the swing to the couch. After making sure the sleeping infant was secure, she returned to House's side.

"Got room for me?"

Without speaking he inched over giving her enough room to lie beside him. House draped his injured hand around her and pulled her body close. "I'm not going to break." He told her.

"You're already broken."

"I've been broken a lot longer than this."

She relaxed in his side and fell asleep. House remained awake and pondered the future. For once he was thinking ahead.

* * *

Well, that was fun wasn't it? Like all of you I can't wait for September 20th. This is going to be so much fun.

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is very late. I've been busy as hell, that and it was like pulling teeth getting this chapter back from Johnathan.

* * *

Chapter 4

Cuddy enjoyed the warm body close to her as she slept. What she didn't notice was the body shaking slightly. His breaths came in short rough gasps as House's brain relived the accident.

_The light turned green, and he was quick off the line. He was in the middle of the intersection shifting when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a white flash. There was no pain, just pressure on his left side as he and his bike were sent flying. His right arm went out instinctively to break his fall. Then his head slammed against the concrete, and it went black. _

When the shaking became worse, Cuddy woke up. "House?" Sleep still evident in her voice.

She turned over and looked at him. He was still asleep and deep in his subconscious. Cuddy climbed out of the bed and quickly moved around to assess his readouts. His heart monitors began to ring with alerts as his beats per minutes increased.

"Greg!" She shook him awake.

House's eyes shot open as the sudden onslaught of pain hit him. His teeth clenched as the sensation climbed up his broken leg and damaged thigh. "Ahhhh!"

"Hang on." She turned and punched the morphine pump, but instead of getting the beep indicating the medication was being administered, it beeped with a malfunction. "Dammit." Nurses entered the room upon the monitor's alerts. "The morphine pump isn't working. Get me ten milligrams stat!"

"It hurts!" House screamed as sweat began to pour from his face.

Cuddy grabbed a cold towel from the nurse and began to apply it to his head. The monitors continued to alert as his heart sped up. "Greg, hang on, just try and calm down."

"I'm in pain! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!" His teeth clenched down as his left hand gripped the edge of the bed turning the knuckles while. Her hand covered his in a show of support.

"Doctor Cuddy!" A nurse entered and handed her a syringe.

She quickly picked up his IV line and administered the pain relieving agent. It took under thirty seconds for the drugs to take effect.

His loud groans of despair quickly started to subside. Cuddy continued to towel the perspiration from his brow. "Shhhh, it's okay, just relax, shhhh." she cooed to him until his breathing and heart rate were under control, and nearly normal. "His morphine pump isn't working, find another one." she ordered.

While the nurses left to collect another morphine pump, Cuddy stayed next to his side. She wiped the sweat off his face, neck, and chest.

"Thank you." He breathed out as he finally started to relax.

While they were enjoying a quiet moment, a babbling sound caught their attention. Cuddy placed the cool towel on his forehead and left his side to focus on her daughter. She lifted the infant and began talking to her. House could barely make out what she was saying as she lifted the baby to her bosom.

House watched intently as Cuddy skillfully changed Rachel's diaper and cradled her within her warm embrace. She glanced over at House as he eyed her interaction. He patted the side of the bed encouraging her to rejoin him.

Cuddy bounced her daughter several times before lowering her towards the couch.

"She can come." Shocked, Cuddy froze for a moment before bringing her daughter back to her chest.

"Are you…"

He nodded and she carefully climbed into his bed, making sure she didn't bump his thigh or upset Rachel. House wrapped his arm around Cuddy as she situated her daughter so she would be more comfortable.

"Is there some ulterior motive to this?"

House looked over at the woman and baby next to him. "I assume you're a package deal, might as well get used to it."

She was flabbergasted. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He sighed. "Well I sure as hell am not proposing to you, but I thought we could try."

"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" She decided to play his little game and make him say it.

"Actually I just thought we could be fuck buddies, but in order to make it happen, I've got to remember the spawn."

Cuddy scoffed. "If you don't stop calling her that, you'll never see me without clothes on again."

"Well technically I haven't seen you without your clothes off, just your shirt." He fired back. "Unless you are threatening withholding time with the fun bags…"

She smiled. "And I won't stop there."

"Ah…" House pondered for a moment. "Well I just figured that we should get a little closer since I'm assuming when I get the hell out of here, I'm not going to be able to live alone. And Wilson just isn't' as fun."

"You couldn't get any closer than we were last night."

"On the contrary, I can get a lot closer. But in my current situation, you're going to have to wait until one of my legs start working again." His eyes lit up as she smiled. "I have a feeling it's going to have to be my left, since my right leg is beyond fixing."

After a moment she turned her head to face him. "On one condition." His eyes narrowed fearing what she would say. "You lay off the Vicoden." House opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "I'm not saying you have to stop taking it, but take it in moderation. No more than 40 milligrams a day."

House narrowed his eyes. "Are you asking me out?"

Now the tables have turned and it was Cuddy who became speechless. She paused for a moment before leaning in closer to him. "I've dreamed, fantasized about lying in your bed, beneath you as you thrusted into me…"

He moaned at the vision. "Mmmm, careful woman."

"I've wanted you for a long time. I even considered asking you to be a sperm donor."

"But you knew I would want to do the insemination myself."

"Yes, but it just wouldn't be sex with me. It never could." She looked him directly into his crystal blue eyes. "I want you Greg, bum leg, Vicoden, childish, immature, bad attitude, and all."

The air was expelled from his lungs as her words hit him hard. "I'm beyond fixing, and even more broken now."

"Greg, stop making excuses for what my heart wants. You are fixable now. I don't want to change you unless you want to change." Cuddy moved the now sleeping Rachel so she was between them. "If you really want me, then you need to realize that there's a commitment involved."

"I can be committed. As long as you understand that you're committing to your hospital's biggest jerk." He relished in her warm smile. "So who's asking who out here, 'cause I'm confused?"

Cuddy moved her head so her face was closer to his and he was quick to move in and kiss her. When they parted Cuddy sighed. "Let's just take this relationship in stride." House raised an eyebrow at her deduction. "There are going to be ups and downs, especially while you're recovering, but even when you're screaming at everyone around you, I'll be right there to help you through it."

House let his brain process what she had and instead of speaking sealed the deal with a kiss.

Eventually the pair fell asleep with Rachel in between them. A nurse entered with another morphine pump and carefully and quietly switched them out while the couple slept.

As he had every morning, Wilson checked in on House before he went to his office. He was frustrated that he was visiting family yesterday and missed Cuddy's call that House had finally woken up.

Slowly he opened the door and paused at the sight before him. House was sleeping peacefully with Cuddy in his arms. The only space between them was filled by Rachel.

Wilson entered and being a doctor checked over houses chart at the end of his bed. He noticed the fiasco charted that occurred earlier that morning involving the morphine machine malfunction. After assuring that everything was okay, he decided to let them sleep in peace.

After Cuddy woke up she showered and dressed leaving Rachel on the bed with House. When she stepped out of the small bathroom she noticed that he was awake.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to my office for a while. I'm sure I've got a stack of paperwork on my desk." She pulled her jacket on and buttoned a single button. "Chase is supposed to be up later this morning to check your leg."

"And you're telling me this now because…"

"Because before he comes up here, he's supposed to call me. So, if I'm not up here when he gets here…"

"I am a grown up Mommy, I'm not afraid of the big bad Doctor Chase." he pouted.

Cuddy moved over and swatted at his shoulder. "I'll send up someone to take Rachel." He leaned over and kissed him. House tried to deepen the kiss as his tongue pushed between her lips but she pulled back. "Down boy; we'll play later." She left House in peace and her daughter sleeping beside him.

House clicked the television on and glanced down at the sleeping baby beside him. "So what are you in the mood to watch?" His thumb continued to push the button as Rachel slept. House finally settled on one of the movie channels. While it wasn't anything he particularly liked, it was better than the alternative.

An hour had passed and still no one had come for Rachel, and the baby was awake and beginning to get fussy. He ignored it for a few minutes before realizing he was going to have to do something. Glancing around the room his eyes found the pink bag on the couch.

House pushed the button to summon a nurse, and one entered in less than a minute. "Yes, Doctor House."

"Wow, that was fast! What do you guys do, sit around and wait for a patient to page, and then you race down the hall to see who can be that fastest?" Her eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "I need that diaper bag over there. The wife forgot I'm a paraplegic and can't walk."

She grabbed the small bag and handed it to him. "You're an ass."

"So I've been told." He opened the bag. "Dammit. Did Cuddy leave any bottles in the fridge?"

The nurse shook her head. "No."

His sighed. "Shit. She's hungry; do you know how to mix this?" He held up the small can of powdered formula.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She took a bottle and the formula from him and left.

Rachel continued to fuss. "Come on, I know you're hungry." He put his right hand over her torso and gently rocked her back and forth until the nurse returned with a warm bottle.

"She can't be lying down when she eats."

"I'm not a complete moron." He attempted to reposition Rachel with minimal success.

"Here." She moved around the bed and picked up the girl. With a moment of hesitation she handed the baby to House.

House adjusted Rachel in the crook of his right arm ignoring its protests of pain. With the other hand he brought the bottle up to the lips of the little girl and she was quick to latch on. "Whoa, easy there."

Rachel nursed heavily on the bottle as the nurse watched over him. "You look human."

House turned to her. "I may be an ass, but I'm not a monster."

"Could've fooled me?" the nurse said as she turned leaving in a rush.

He gazed into her innocent eyes as she drank from the bottle, and she looked right back at him. House had never been in this situation before, and frankly it was scaring him.

When she finished, he was able to situate her to rest on his chest. She burped several times. "Damn, you're worse than your mother."

House felt the all too familiar feeling creep up from his legs. Glancing at the morphine pump, he had nearly thirty minutes before it was scheduled to administer his next dose. Not wanting the pain to overtake him, House pushed the button that gave him the drug early in the event of pain.

With morphine coursing through his veins, House leaned back with Rachel resting across his chest. He took several deep breathes as the pain resided. Closing his eyes he let the feeling overwhelm him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading there's a lot more to come.

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

Well it hasn't been too long since my last update, and all of the four reviews or so I got are appreciated. I just write this stuff for fun and as my escape from life in general. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

Cuddy lost track of time since she had returned to her office. She was overwhelmed with the stack of paperwork and all of the messages she had, until Chase called to inform her he was preparing to attend to House.

"Shit," She cursed herself, upset as she rode the elevator up towards the sixth floor. She had completely forgotten to call one of the daycare attendants about retrieving Rachel. Walking with a purpose Cuddy's feet carried her quickly to House's room.

Not hesitating she opened the door and froze instantly at the sight before her. House was sound asleep with Rachel sleeping on his chest. His hand rested protectively over her baby's back. Not wanting to forget this moment, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture.

The clicking was enough to rouse House from his sleep. He noticed she was taking pictures of him. "Cute," he grumbled.

"I think it's adorable." She returned her phone to her pocket and approached his side. "Chase is on his way."

He glanced down at the sleeping baby on his chest. "Next time, at least leave me with a bottle."

Cuddy smiled. "Sorry." She leaned down to give him a kiss. "Mmm, I missed that."

"Already? It's only been a few hours."

"Too long." Cuddy kissed him once again letting him deepen it.

House gasped for air as they parted. "I have to agree."

She removed Rachel off his chest. "Whew, she needs a diaper change."

By the time Cuddy finished with Rachel, Chase entered followed by Wilson and Foreman. "Oooh, look my own entourage of doctors. I'm must be special."

Wilson was the only one to smile at House's outburst. Foreman took an ophthalmic scope from his pocket and approached his boss. House remained still as Foreman looked at the reaction in his eyes. "Looks good. I'd say you're making a speedy recovery."

"Yeah, well I'm not running any marathons, so let's not get ahead of ourselves yet."

Chase approached House's leg and instantly the older man tensed. "When was the last time you had your dose of morphine?"

"Two hours ago," was his quick response. "Why?"

"Well, this is going to irritate your leg so expect some pain." The door opened and one of the nurses rolled in a tray with cleansing and bandage material. "I can wait." Chase offered.

Nervously House shook his head. "Let's get this over with." Cuddy moved over and sat on the bed next to him and sought out his left hand. He swallowed nervously as Chase propped up his leg at the ankle.

Foreman began to remove the brace around his thigh while Chase started near his foot. Without the support holding his knee still House could move it and was instantly greeted by the onslaught of pain.

He gritted his teeth and growled as Chase and Foreman continued to remove the gauze from his leg. House continued to deal with the pain as his skin became exposed.

His entire leg was purple and yellow from the extensive bruising. He managed to watch as the gauze was completely removed and he got his first sight of his incision. Chase had cut him from several inches above the knee to his mid calf.

Chase spoke up. "Looks great. Swelling is down, and there's no sign of infection." He glanced at House and knew he was in a great deal of pain. "I'm going to go ahead and cast this. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

House looked at Cuddy and once again refused. Chase glanced at Cuddy looking for her final word. She nodded and with a shrug Chase turned to the tray. He picked up a sponge saturated with betadine scrub and proceeded to cleanse House's leg.

The pain surged with more intensity and House pushed his head back into the pillow as the perspiration began to bead on his brow. Wilson went to the small bathroom and returned with a wash cloth. He handed it to Cuddy and she laid it across his forehead as he dealt with the pain.

Chase tried to be quick and gentle as he prepped and applied more gauze around House's leg. He then began wrapping it with a roll of quilted cotton. It was wrapped loose but thick. Chase reached into a small pan of water. "This is going to hurt." He warned.

House gritted his teeth and nodded. Chase winced as Foreman grabbed House's thigh as he began wrapping the casting material around his leg. He needed to make the material snugly so it would support the healing bones.

Now the pain was unbearable and House began to groan out loud. Cuddy did what she could to comfort him as Chase wrapped his entire leg in the red casting tape. "Hurry!" House pleaded with Chase as the pain began to spike.

"Just a little bit more," he informed House as he finished the last roll. "Done." Chase removed his gloves and with Foreman's help replaced the brace over the hardening cast.

Sweat poured off of House's face as Cuddy tried to dab it off with the cloth. It took him a moment to lift his head and look at his leg. "Red?" he said quickly out of breath.

"It was either that or pink," Chase informed him.

House let his head fall back down on the pillow as he tried to get control of his breathing. "Greg, do you want a topper?" Cuddy offered him. He opened his eyes and found hers. Very slightly he nodded and she glanced to Chase.

"Get me two milligrams of morphine." Chase asked the nurse. She returned quickly and Chase injected the painkiller into House's IV line.

Forman and Chase insured their patient he was recovering as expected before leaving. Wilson stayed behind with Cuddy and House. He watched the interaction between them and waited for House to doze off before speaking.

"I knew you loved him." Cuddy looked at him slightly in shock. "Trust me, it's no secret." Wilson revealed.

She turned her attention back to House. "I just didn't think it would be returned."

"Are you kidding? He's been madly in love with you for years. He's just too chicken shit to do anything about it."

"He did something about it last night." She looked back to her oncologist.

Wilson was stunned. "Like what?"

Cuddy shrugged. "We talked. He admitted some of his feelings, and that he wanted to be with me."

"What about Rachel?" She pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Wilson. He looked at the picture and his eyes grew in size. "Wow… Wow! He looks….human."

She couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "He knows we're a 'package deal'. Or at least that's what he called it."

"Wow." Wilson was still stunned. "Maybe it took near death for him to realize it."

"Please, I can't count how many idiotic things he's done where he's needed to be resuscitated."

"True. But wow."

"Wilson, I get it, you're surprised. I was myself." She dabbed the last of the sweat from his face as he fell into a deeper sleep exhausted from the exertion his body went through. "We talked and I made him promise to tone down the Vicoden."

He moved around the bed. "Did you think about what he's going to need for his recovery?" Wilson paused. "Months of physical therapy, he's going to demand he work, and I can't imagine how big of an ass he's going to be."

"It's going to be a struggle for him, but I'm going to support him every step of the way."

Wilson smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy, for both of you."

When House woke up, he was alone. The coldness of the room without the warmth Cuddy brought him sent a shiver through his body. He groaned and tried to stretch his aching muscles.

He was just about to turn the television on when a knock at the door stilled his hand. "Yeah."

The door opened and blonde haired woman wearing sweat pants and a tank top entered. House was too busy staring at her 36 C chest that he didn't notice the small briefcase she was carrying.

"I'm dead."

"Excuse me?" She replied in a Brazilian accent.

House's mouth hung agape for another moment. His left hand rose up and felt the consistent thumping vein indicating a steady pulse. "I must be dreaming."

The woman set the case on the small table and looked at his bruised chest. "You aching?" His voice box refused to work, so all he could do was nod. Her nimble hands sifted through the case and retrieved a small bottle of oil. She flipped the sheet back off of his right leg exposing his entire right side. "Just lie back and relax."

"Hmmm, I can do that." His eyes closed at the sensation of the oil she was pouring on his leg. Her hands soon touched him spreading the warming oil up and down his leg.

She worked his calf muscle and massaged his foot as he enjoyed what her hands were doing to him. Once satisfied with his lower leg, she applied more oil to his stomach and chest. House hummed an array of songs as she brought him relaxation.

The hands that ran over his shoulders and chest seemed to make his muscles melt with the sensations she was causing. House continued his enjoyment until she returned to his leg. The instant she pushed on his thigh his eyes shot open. "Dammit!"

She jumped back for an instant knowing that his leg was sensitive. "It's okay."

House gritted his teeth as her hands returned to his damaged leg. "Ow, dammit not so hard." Ignoring him she continued her massage on his leg.

Cuddy decided to call it an early day and gathered her daughter up from the hospital day care. She rode the elevator up towards her temporary home and back to the man in her life. A glow of happiness followed her as she approached his door. Before her hand turned the knob she heard his outburst.

"Not so hard woman!"

She paused and smiled. Cuddy knew the massage therapist was in there with him. Her brain decided to turn the tables and play a trick on him. She waited until he started enjoying it.

"Hey, what part of…oh…oh…oh my God. Right there, that's the spot."

Without warning Cuddy entered as House was moaning at the soothing in his leg. The massage therapist was working on his thigh, but from the angle Cuddy stood at, anyone could have mistaken it for a working girl trick.

"House!" Cuddy spoke up.

His eyes shot open as he looked towards her holding her baby. "She's just massaging me."

Her eyebrows rose up. "Oh really, cause that's not what it looks like."

"It's true!" At his defense Cuddy began to smile giving her little game away. "You knew she was in here." Her smile grew. "What are you trying to do woman, get me to admit to something that we both know isn't true?"

"No, but it was funny." She went to sit on the couch as his masseuse continued.

House glanced at her before closing his eyes again. "I should have had this done more often. My leg feels like jello."

Cuddy laughed and adjusted Rachel as she prepared to feed her. "I offered the service to you years ago."

"I'm an idiot sometimes."

After fifteen minutes his massage was over and they were alone once again. Cuddy remained on the couch as House was in his prone position on the bed still enjoying the new feeling in his leg. "So, you start physical therapy tomorrow." She broke the silence.

House opened his eyes and just looked at the ceiling for a moment before lifting his head to stare at a grinning Cuddy. The last thing he was thinking of was rehabilitating his right leg since it was already in the crapper.

* * *

Well there's still a lot more to come.

TDCSI


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's another chapter. My beta kinda flew the coop so if there are any mistakes on here they are mine, but I'm sure they are pretty minor. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

* * *

House stirred as Cuddy removed herself from his bed. Knowing that she was preparing for her day of pushing paper and jockeying nurses, he decided it was best that he continue to sleep.

Cuddy finished dressing, fed and changed her daughter before leaving the room. Rachel rested easy in her mother's arms as she made her way towards her office.

She opened the door to find Wilson setting up the small playpen. With an exhausting smile she thanked him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her.

"Are you talking about me having Rachel here, or me helping House?"

"Both."

Cuddy sighed. "Yes, I can manage with Rachel. And I can't help but think of my life without House in it." Memories of him lying in the street unconscious flooded her thoughts.

Wilson swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know as well as I do that once he starts his rehabilitation, he's going to lash out. The last time he recovered from something like this was hard on him."

She placed her daughter in the small pen and took her seat behind the paper laden desk. "Yes, but now he's got someone to be there for him. I'm not backing out on him like Stacy did."

"No, but when he pushes you like he did Stacy, will you back down and walk away from him?" Wilson was asking her in lieu of looking out for his friend. "Seeing the aftermath of Stacy leaving him was more devastating than him loosing the use of his leg."

"I know, I was there too. I just…" She closed her eyes and glanced down at her desk. "I love him too much."

It was a whisper but Wilson heard it. "Have you told him this?" When she glanced up and looked at the oncologist he knew. "And he didn't say anything back?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "In a few choice House words I guess you could say."

With this, Wilson smiled. "Maybe now he'll be happy." At her smile Wilson turned and left.

House slept through the orderly bringing him breakfast, and taking the untouched tray an hour later. Only when a way too happy physical therapist entered did he open his eyes.

"Good morning Doctor House, I'm Trey your therapist."

House looked the man up and down. "Sorry Trey, I don't swing that way."

"Ha ha ha, I heard you were a joker." A nurse entered with a wheel chair. "Are you ready to get out of that bed?"

"You're way too happy for me. Can I get another therapist? Maybe something in the female variety."

Trey smiled at him, "Nope, I was prescribed by Doctor Cuddy personally."

House narrowed his eyes. "She would."

"Let's get you out of that bed shall we."

With the help of two male nurses and Trey they managed to get House from the bed and into the wheel chair.

His lungs burned from the deep rapid breaths he was taking. The pain coursed through both of his legs as he was maneuvered into the chair. Trey had placed House's casted leg on an attachment of the wheel chair to keep it elevated and positioned straight in front of him.

"I need my pills." House insisted.

"Sorry buddy." Trey responded.

"I'm not your buddy, now get me my pills. I'm in pain." House demanded as he rubbed his thigh.

Trey positioned himself behind the wheel chair. "Sorry, boss lady's orders." He started to push the chair out of the room.

"They've cut down, practically turned off my morphine, I'm in pain!" House made it clear to everyone around as his voice carried throughout the hall.

The therapist ignored him and maneuvered House into the elevator. He had been warned from Dr. Cuddy that the man was evil, and he was beginning to believe her.

Once the elevator stopped, Trey pushed House out, down the hall, and through the doors of the large physical therapy room. Multiple therapists were assisting a variety of patients raging from sprained ankles to stroke victims.

"Okay, here we go." Trey stopped House in front of piece of equipment. "So, with your good leg broken, you can't have your infracted leg hold you up until your cast comes off and you can use this leg once again."

"Wow, what a brilliant observation, they should really pay you more." House commented.

"You'll be in a wheel chair until your leg is rehabilitated enough for you to use it. This machine works your arms from a sitting position."

"Yeah, I can see that." Trey exhaled as the diagnostician began bantering him. "Besides, I'm going to get one of those cool chairs that have a battery, and with the flick of my wrist takes me wherever I want to go much faster."

"Yes, I'm sure, but you will still need to build your upper body strength to move yourself from that chair to your bed or another chair." With this additional information House shut up. "Okay we'll start slow, ten minutes at a low resistance. When you're done we'll move to your leg exercises."

Grumbling House took hold of the hand grips and began to operate the Ergometer. Trey patted his back before walking away. The only reason House was going through all of this was Cuddy. While unconscious his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of her, and since she admitted her feelings for him, he was determined to be the man he wants to be for her.

Trey returned to House exactly ten minutes later. "Okay, you're lookin' great."

House rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking to gain any attention. Especially from you."

With a laugh Trey took the handles of the wheel chair and maneuvered House over to a low table. Another therapist joined them. "Okay, so we're going to show you how to transfer yourself from the chair to the bed."

Each man had a hand on House as Trey instructed him on how to use his arms to scoot across. Only once did House falter, but the men kept him upright. Once on the table, Trey had House lay down on his back.

"I'm not really comfortable lying on a table in front of you."

Trey laughed, "Oh Doctor House."

The table started to move as it lifted up so to the height that Trey was happy with. He picked up House's right leg by the calf and ankle. Noticing his patient tense Trey reassured him that he would be alright.

As the therapist pushed on House's leg bringing his knee up towards his stomach, his thigh protested. His hands gripped the edge of the table and his teeth ground together as the lightning bolts of pain shot through his leg.

House tried to push the pain past and fill his mind with thoughts of Cuddy. It worked at first until the pain became too persistent. "Stop!" He screamed at Trey. "It hurts dammit!"

Trey watched his patient gasp for breath and understood that the limit had been reached for the day. He moved to the message oils and began to message the cramping in House's calf and thigh.

When the pain began to subside, House was able to close his eyes once again and he began to relax. Trey messaged his leg for roughly thirty minutes before calling the therapy finished for the day.

House was groggy when he woke up. As his eyes focused he noticed he was in his hospital room again. He heard the sound coming from the television and glanced towards the couch. Wilson was sitting quietly while watching the movie that was currently playing.

"What are you doing here?"

Wilson glanced back towards his friend. "Welcome back. You were really out there for a while."

He tried to stretch his body the best he could before relaxing. "I don't even remember how I got back here."

With a snicker Wilson replied, "I was on my way up when I saw you being pushed off the elevator. You were out cold. I followed the therapists in here and they just picked you up and set you on the bed. Was therapy that good?"

He knew what his friend was trying to get at. "No, but the jerk made my leg hurt like hell…" House glanced down at his leg and then back to the morphine pump that was no longer hooked up to his IV port. "My morphine…"

"It hasn't been hooked back up, so…"

"My leg…"

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"No." House became thoroughly confused.

"Well, maybe the messages and physical therapy are working. If you stick with the program, maybe you can rid yourself of the pain." Wilson suggested checking his watch. "I gotta go meet with a patient. I'll see you later."

House remained confused. He had never had this much freedom from the pain since he was given ketamine in surgery for his gunshot wound. Still baffled about the sudden lack of pain House decided to just watch the movie.

Like clockwork Cuddy entered the room at ten after five with Rachel babbling in her arms. "Hi." Her bright smile spread across her face as she leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

He watched her walk around to place Rachel in the swing. "Did your ass get bigger?" Cuddy turned to glare at him. "I'm not complaining, I like asses you can see from space." She laughed and didn't respond. The silence grew between them when House put two and two together. "It was you wasn't it?"

"What?" She started walking towards his bed.

"When I was returned from therapy I was pain free and Wilson was sitting here with a smug look on his face."

"You were pain free and you're blaming Wilson?"

"Let me talk will ya." House ran a hand over his short beard. "I asked them for my pills, and they said you were withholding them. Yet, when I wake up hours later I don't have an ounce of pain or discomfort." His eyes were like blue lasers piercing hers. "What did you have Wilson give me?"

Cuddy scoffed. "Why does this all come back on me?"

"Because Wilson doesn't have the brains to drug me!" House shouted. "He doesn't know my medicine schedule, you do! You know they were taking away the morphine today, and since you won't give me my pills you felt guilty about me being in pain as a result of the therapy!"

Rachel began to fuss as his voice rose and Cuddy was quick to return to her daughter. "You don't have to yell House."

"What do you want me to do when you won't be honest with me?" House was sitting straight up in the bed.

"You don't need to start popping Vicoden like tic tacs every time you finish a physical therapy session."

"I'm in pain!"

"You haven't used your leg properly since…"

"I can't use it properly when half the muscle is gone!" He rudely interrupted.

Cuddy gently bounced her now crying daughter. "I'm only asking you to try."

"What did he give me?"

"Morphine."

House ran both his hands over his head. "So, you'd rather keep me hocked up on morphine than let me take a few Vicoden?"

Moisture started to blur her vision. "It's never just a few Vicoden with you. There's times when I bet you took a hundred milligrams a day or more."

He paused to take a few deep breaths before looking into her eyes and calmly saying, "You don't trust me."

"House I do…"

"No you don't! Otherwise you would have given me the damn Vicoden instead of telling some fairy I am under your restrictions. I can make my own decisions Lisa." House locked eyes with her as the tears began to fall down her cheek.

She reached into her pocket and took out a pill bottle. "So much for wanting a new life." Cuddy tossed the bottle at him as she walked past and out of the room trying to calm Rachel.

Stunned at her actions, and even more at his outburst at her, House shook the small bottle of pills. The anger grew within him and he threw the bottle across the room. On impact the cap came off and fifteen Vicoden scattered across the floor.

* * *

Oh snap, the first real fight.

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, wow talk about taking a while to post to this piece. Sorry to those of you who may still be reading, if you are, I thank you. I have finished this fic and didn't take it as far as I wanted to as my CSI muse kicked back into gear. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 7

After a few moments of fuming, the door to his room opened. "Go away."

Foreman entered anyway. "We have a case." He held up a folder.

"I don't give a damn."

"You never give a damn."

"Well I really, really don't give a damn. Go away." He looked away from his neurologist.

"Whatever, here…" He tossed the folder on House's bed. "Let me know what you think when you decide to give a damn."

House didn't glance at the folder until Foreman was gone. He paused for several moments before grabbing the folder. Anything to get his mind off of Cuddy.

After reading he pushed the button on the side of his bed. Moments later a nurse entered. "Yes, Doctor House."

"Bring me that chair." She looked at him bewildered. "Just bring the damn thing over here." Once the chair was situated next to the bed the nurse lowered the bed as low as it could go. Without question she helped House slide into the chair and situate his leg. He fought through the pain as the nurse put his casted leg in the wheel chair brace. "Over there." He pointed to where the scattered Vicodin lay on the floor. House was able to pick up two of the white pills and swallowed them dry. "Mmmm, mmm, good. Now, take me to my office."

The nurse sighed and rolled him to the elevator. She turned him around facing the door. "What floor?"

"Three."

She pushed the button and stepped off the lift. "Have fun." The door closed with House alone in the elevator. The nurse laughed and returned to her station.

"Bitch." House grabbed each wheel and waited for the doors to open again.

Following the ding the doors opened and House pushed his chair into the hall and towards his office.

He banged on the glass wall. "Open the door for a cripple will ya."

Thirteen jumped up and opened the door as House pushed himself inside. "I told you to call." Foreman reminded him.

"Yeah, I caught that. Thought it would be more fun mocking you people in person." He positioned himself so he could see the marker board. "Okay, we've got rash, back pain, tingly legs, coordination problems, and paralysis of the toes. Differential diagnosis people, go!"

"Herniated disc."

"Ankylosing Spondylitis." Thirteen spat out.

"Nice." House complemented her outrageous diagnosis.

"Degenerative joint disease in the vertebral column." Taub suggested.

"Sciatica." Foreman tossed another diagnosis on the table.

"Doesn't explain the rash." Thirteen offered.

House watched his doctors battle. "Possibly unconnected."

Foreman scoffed. "The rash is a reaction from all the icy hot the guy has been using."

House raised his eyebrows and looked back to Thirteen for her rebuttal. "Rashes are caused by a histamine response; histamine is triggered by the nervous system so it could very well be a symptom."

He looked back to Foreman. "Your turn." Foreman narrowed his eyes and kept quiet. "Ah, I liked it better when you two were doing it. Get an MRI, lumbar puncture, and test for whatever else you may come up with between now and then."

The three got up and left House sitting alone. The instant they were gone, his thoughts went straight back to Cuddy. Glancing at his watched House decided to go and vent.

He managed to get the door open without causing himself too much pain and wheeled down to Wilson's office. As House stopped the chair when he realized he couldn't open the door and enter with his leg sticking out. "Wilson!" He banged on the door. The lights were on in the office, he could see the glow from under the door. "Wilson!" He pounded again.

House was beginning to get antsy and was about to open the door himself when he heard a baby cry inside. He heard the lock click and Wilson open the door. "House, what!"

"Easy killer."

"You're out here banging on my door, how do you want me to react? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Caught a case. Cuddy in there?"

"Go away House." Her voice echoed out the door.

"Wilson's mine you know. Just because I manipulate him and get advice doesn't mean you can too."

Cuddy stood and let her heels thump across the floor with a purpose. "What do you want me to say? I tried to help you. I don't like what the Vicodin turned you into. Sure you can function on it, and do your job…"

"Then what's the problem?" He yelled back.

Wilson stood with his back in the door way trapped between the two. He was afraid of their retaliation if he were to speak up.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Cuddy was determined not to get into a screaming match with him and just talk to him like an adult. "House, I love you. I always have loved you. I want you to be the father of my children, be a father to Rachel. But it's very hard for me to sit back and watch you self destruct in your own self pity." House looked away from her as every word she spoke struck a separate nerve. "I'm not asking you to change much. I'm just asking that you take the Vicodin in moderation. I don't care when I have to hunt you down to do clinic duty, or when you barge into my office and say something about my ass. I want you, just the way you are."

House swallowed dryly and turned to look into her eyes as they reflected the love for him that she just confessed. "I…" He didn't know what to say or how to respond.

Cuddy saw him in his vulnerable state and moved in. She cupped his face and lowered her lips to connect with his. House was quick to deepen it as their tongues began dueling. The gasps of breaths were the only sound the two were making as they kissed.

Wilson moved back into his office only to return with his briefcase and jacket. "Good night."

Once they broke apart, Cuddy pushed House back into Wilson's office and closed the door. Her mouth returned to his and for several more heated moments they kissed.

House managed to gasp for air as he held her back a few inches from his face. "Why?"

Her hands stroked the side of his face. "I believe that love conquers all. And I know you don't want to be miserable anymore."

With a sly smile House pulled her back to begin kissing her like it was to be his last kiss.

After several minutes of making out Cuddy pulled back and went to retrieve her daughter. "So, do you need help getting back up to your room?"

He pursed his lips. "Naw, caught a case. The youngins are off running tests now."

"Are you just going to sit down here until you figure it out?" She asked as she gently bounced Rachel against her

House shrugged. "Beats sitting in that damn bed day in and day out."

Cuddy closed her eyes and knew that there had to be some way to get him back upstairs to rest. "Greg, you need to rest. If they find anything worthwhile I'm sure Foreman will come for more of your crazy ideas." She cradled a now sleeping Rachel. "You're not being released until you can walk."

"Why?" He shot out. "I'm fully capable of getting around."

"Not without help House. Wilson can't wait on you hand and foot day and night. I sure as hell can't. At least if you're staying here, you will be able to work. Isn't that what you want to do, get back to puzzle solving?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be trapped in some room. Just 'cause I'm a paraplegic doesn't mean I like sitting in a bed watching TV all day. I like watching TV all day when I don't have anything else to do." He felt it important to state the difference.

"House, you're not a paraplegic…"

"I can't use my legs!" He loudly interrupted her.

Cuddy lowered her head not wanting to get into another argument with him. She opted to remain silent as he let his frustration pass. His chest slowed to more slow steady rhythm before she decided to speak again. "Look, Greg, I know this is going to be difficult for you. It's hard for me to look at you hurt this bad physically and emotionally. You're a strong man, you can overcome this, but you have to let me in and let me help you."

Her words were absorbed into his psyche like a sponge and with a nod he agreed to do it her way. Cuddy leaned down and kissed him passionately. She passed Rachel to him as she pushed his wheelchair out of Wilson's office and to the elevator.

The nurses all looked on as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to Cuddy pushing House towards his room with Rachel cradled in his arms. They looked like a picture of the ideal family for a moment until House opened his mouth. "Didn't think you'd see me again did ya?" He mock smiled at the nurses.

Once in his room, Cuddy placed Rachel on the couch before helping House get back into his bed. It took them a few minutes to get his legs situated. "Did you really think you could manage this by yourself?" She huffed out of breath.

House shrugged. "I would have probably just slept in that damn chair."

With a giggle Cuddy returned to the small bathroom where she had left her things earlier. She changed into a t-shirt that hung mid thigh and returned to his bed side. He pulled back the covers inviting her into his bed. She slipped in with ease being mindful of his thigh as she settled into his side. House pulled the blanket over her covering them both.

That night proved to be a changing point in their lives. Cuddy admitted her feelings for House, and he decided that he needed her in his life. No matter how difficult things got, he was going to accept her help and try to get through his rehabilitation and physical therapy. She was willing to help him restore as much normalcy in his life that he had before the accident.

* * *

Well there's nothing wrong with a little excitement I suppose but for now crisis averted.

TDCSI


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm hoping to finally get back on posting track now that I have the internet again at home. It was like losing a limb without it. Thanks for the reviews, as it's obvious I only write for fun and to escape the real world.

* * *

Chapter 8

As Cuddy had expected, House was difficult about every aspect of his rehabilitation, yet he would eventually do what was asked of him. Every week he had x-rays taken of his leg and much to everyone's surprise the bone was healing remarkably well. His right hand was freed from the brace and it took no time at all to get back to functioning fully.

House had been able to keep his Vicodin intake to the bare maximum Cuddy had set. Every now and then he would exceed that limit unknowing to Cuddy or Wilson.

Staying in the hospital had it perks, he was still able to treat patients, but they were all coming from the clinic. The biggest downside to staying in the hospital, other than the lack of cable channels, the bed, the constant interruptions from nurses, he couldn't spend any 'quality' time with his girlfriend, his team could always find him, he couldn't walk, he had no freedom, Trey was getting a little too giddy around him…House was beginning to officially go nuts.

Finally, seven weeks after the accident, Chase entered House's room with several nurses in tow. It was a Saturday and Cuddy was spending the day lying in bed with him. The interruption roused her from his bed.

"What's going on?" House asked being the only one who didn't know.

"I'm cutting your cast off." Chase stated.

House's jaw dropped. He would finally be able to start walking again. "Just so you know I don't do well with the vibrations of the cast cutter."

Chase smiled at him. "So I've been told, and that's why I brought this…" He held up a small syringe holding a clear-like substance." While the nurses set up the cast cutter and anything else Chase needed he approached House's bedside. "Shall we get started?" A rubber band tourniquet was tied off on his bicep making his vein stand out. Chase skillfully stuck the needle into his arm.

His eyes locked onto the woman standing beside him and they never strayed until the drug began to take effect on him. "Count back from ten." Cuddy instructed.

"Ten, the score I give your tits; nine, for your…ass…; eight, for…your… tight…." He dozed off and with a red face Cuddy looked quickly at Chase to confirm the drugs had taken full affect.

Chase started the cast cutter and began cutting away at the hard material. He knew the cutter only vibrated through the cast and there was no real danger of cutting House's leg, yet he knew the vibrations alone could cause enough sensation to cause pain.

Once his two long cuts were finished the nurses helped remove the cast and cut the padding off of his leg. Chase cleaned the incisions and took a pair of what looked like small pliers from one of the nurses. He removed each staple that had been used to keep the long incision closed.

Convinced everything looked good, Chase instructed the nurses to lightly wrap House's leg and put a black steel knee brace on his leg.

Cuddy seemed pleased with the way his leg looked and as the nurses were finishing up dressing the wounds, she sat down on the bed beside him. Once alone she stretched out on the bed and turned on the television as she waited for the sedative to wear off.

House groaned as the fuzziness feeling in his head began to subside. He felt Cuddy next to him and didn't say anything. His first instinct was to lift his left leg.

He could feel the brace against his skin and his entire leg seemed a hundred pounds lighter. "That's so much better."

Cuddy smiled but didn't say anything and just let him continue to explore his cast-less leg.

"Well, it's boring here, I think I'm gonna take a walk." He started to peel himself away from Cuddy's grasp.

"House, no!" She clung to his arm preventing him from getting out of bed. "Chase said you only have to stay in bed for the rest of the day, and then tomorrow you will start therapy."

He pursed his lips at her, "But Mooommm…"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. You're not leaving this bed."

With a groan of disapproval House turned the channel without caring what Cuddy thought. She wasn't concerned about what he wanted to watch; only that she was next to him.

When the evening came, Cuddy fed and changed Rachel before leaving her on the bed next to House while she went down to the hospital entrance to get the Chinese food they had ordered.

Rachel remained asleep next to House as he shoveled his lo mien into his mouth with chopsticks. Cuddy just watched her daughter sleeping peacefully as she ate her dinner.

"She likes you." Cuddy spoke on impulse at the image before her.

House glanced down next to him. "I doubt that. To her I'm just a warm body at the moment."

She shook her head. "When you feed her she doesn't fuss. When you're holding her she doesn't fuss. I've never seen her so relaxed with someone other than me."

Not knowing how to respond to her statement, House remained quiet and continued to eat.

The next day House was wheeled down to physical therapy by Trey. House had tried to insult the man in every way possible in order to get out of therapy or to get one of the women therapists, but Trey was resilient to his remarks.

After his normal exercises and Trey's stretches on his right leg, he started on the left. Bending the knee was fairly difficult for House to accomplish. As House lay on his back Trey would lift his leg and flex it towards his waist. It was House's job to push against Trey and straighten his leg out. The right leg had become stronger, but the pain remained. Today House was going to test just how far that pain would go.

Once he was done stretching, Trey placed a short walking cast on his left leg below the brace and wheeled House up to what looked like a set a parallel bars gymnasts use. Another male therapist joined them. "Okay Doctor House, Adam is going to help you stand, and walk behind you in case it becomes too much."

The two men helped House stand so he could grip the bars. His hands had a death grip on the bars as he tested his left leg. Adam was holding the special belt around his waist helping to support most of his weight. House's right leg protested as expected, but the pain didn't seem as intense.

After a few moments of getting the hang of standing once again, House nodded and with help took several uneasy steps. The rocking motion of the walking cast took him a little bit to get used to, but once he did, House walked to the end of the bars only limping on his right leg.

"How did that feel?" Trey asked.

"Fabulous. Let's keep going." House was more than thrilled to be walking again.

They turned around and started walking back towards the wheel chair. House insisted that he make several laps on the small gym track, but Trey and Adam were able to subdue him and convince him he wasn't ready for such an extended walk.

After his designated session ended, House demanded that he walk back to his room. Trey allowed it as long as he used a walker, and escorted him upstairs. House's independence had him getting into bed without any help and once Trey left, he had other plans besides lying in bed all day.

House was quickly back out of bed, and with the help of the walker left his room and limped into the elevator. He happily hummed to himself as the lift slowed and dinged. Casually House eased out and headed towards the familiar office.

As usual he didn't knock and just opened the door and barged in. "Hey Wilson."

The oncologist's mouth fell agape as his best friend walked into his office and sat down. "You're…"

"Walking? Yeah, I know. Kinda hard to believe isn't it?" House reached out and took a piece of chocolate from the small dish on Wilson's desk. "When did you start putting out candy?" He sat down heavily in one of the leather arm chairs.

"When you stopped coming by my office every twenty minutes." Wilson was obviously still in shock that House walked down all by himself. "So, I take it physical therapy is working."

House popped the Hershey kiss into his mouth. "If you're referring to the walking part yeah, cause if it was aimed at turning me homo, then no. I still can't wait to bang the boss lady."

Wilson shuddered. "House, I don't want to know what your brain thinks." He paused for a second. "Are you two really an item?"

"If you're talking about Cuddy and I seeing each other, then yes. If it's about me screwing her brains out…I haven't gotten that far yet. But it's coming." He grinned wickedly at his friend.

"Well I'm sure when the latter happens, you'll come bragging."

"Oh definitely dude." House then went silent and looked down into his hands indicating to Wilson that he wasn't finished talking. And when House needed to think about his words, there was concern behind them. "I don't want to screw this up."

Wilson thought a second about what he just said before putting two and two together. "Between you and Cuddy?" House nodded. "Well…I'm not exactly the poster child for giving relationship advice, but all you can do at this point is be yourself."

House narrowed his eyes at Wilson. "You do realize we're talking about me right?"

"Yes House, but I mean you've always acted like a jerk, she knows you're conniving and deceiving, and for some oddly strange reason she loves you." He let House ponder what he had just said before continuing. "Look, I know you want to be with Cuddy, and more than just for the sex…"

"But the sex alone is a good enough reason."

Patience was the key in talking to House and Wilson knew this. "Okay, but what I'm saying is that you are actually seeing yourself settling down and trying to maintain a stable relationship and life for yourself. It's a little scary to imagine, but I'm glad for you." As House narrowed his eyes about to fire a comeback to what his friend had just said, but Wilson quickly continued. "If you don't want to screw this up, you're going to have to let her in. Stop keeping things bottled up inside, and talk to her when you have problems. She's gonna want to talk to you, and what about Rachel?"

"What about her?"

"Well, if you're around as she grows she's going to look up to you as a father. Are you ready to take on that challenge?"

Wilson was throwing all kinds of information at him that his brain was translating into doubts. House needed to think and stood up on shaky legs. "I better get back."

He limped out and Wilson turned back to his work. "Run House, keep running as you always do."

House stopped by his office and sat down behind his trusty computer. He knew that it would never be just sex between him and Cuddy. Especially not for her, and he wasn't sure how he would react once he finally was able to get what he had longed for. Once would not suffice.

The ache in his right leg grew. He hadn't had a Vicodin nearly all day and was still under Cuddy's prescribed limit. House shook out two pills and swallowed them dry. The ache in his chest needed another cure.

He opened his bottom desk drawer and grinned as the small silver flask greeted him. House opened the top and tipped it back taking several pulls of the liquid it contained. His eyes closed as the whiskey warmed his throat as he swallowed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, he's walking once again. Thanks for reading.

TDCSI


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in posting for those of you still reading. Life doesn't understand that I like to live in a fantasy world.

* * *

Chapter 9

Cuddy finished in her office for the day and was more than excited at getting back up to House and see how his physical therapy went. She knew that most patients recovering from broken legs didn't walk right away, but something told her House wasn't going to accept that statistic.

After picking up Rachel from the hospital day care, she rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. She gently bounced her daughter in her arms and spoke to her in soothing tones.

The doors opened and Cuddy let her feet carry her to House's room. She was happy when she entered but after finding it empty, she became concerned. Her eyes glanced over the room and found the bed had been made at sometime during the day but it hasn't been slept in yet. She returned to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, but do either of you where House is?"

One shrugged unknowing, but the other smiled. "He walked back from physical therapy, and once Trey left, House was walking out like he owned the place. He got on the elevator and hasn't been back."

"And you don't see this as a problem?" Cuddy asked curtly.

"Look, he's House, like I could have stopped him. I'm sure he's still in the hospital somewhere."

With that last remark Cuddy had a thought and retuned back to the elevator. She impatiently waited as the doors opened and her heels made a distinctive sharp pinging noise as she strode down the empty hall. Her hand grasped the handle of his office door and she pushed her way inside.

She approached his desk and the man slumped over it. "House!"

He barely moved. "Wha…" was all he could groan.

Cuddy set Rachel down in the plush arm chair before returning to House's side. "I can't believe you." She picked up the empty flask and set it well out of reach. "Why did you do this? You are making a remarkable recovery, I know it's a reason to celebrate, but when you sit here in the dark and get plastered alone it points to something else."

"I'm not plastered." His head never moved from its awkward position on the desk. "I don't want to screw this up."

"Screw what up? Your therapy? House that's ridiculous." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, sit up."

House groaned and he sat back in his chair instead of being hunched over the desk. "I don't want to screw you." Cuddy scoffed and raised a curious eye brow at his comment. "That didn't come out right, I want to screw you, don't want to screw this up." He then moved his finger between the two of them and it was then she finally caught on.

"House, the only way you can really screw this up is to disappear, cheat, or die, otherwise I'm not going to let you fail. Now, that being said let's get your drunk ass back up to your room."

With Wilson's help, they managed to get House in the elevator and up to his room without incident. Cuddy situated herself on the bed next to a loudly sleeping House with Rachel in her arms.

The girl happily sucked on her bottle while her mother watched television. Once she was finished, Cuddy took her into the bath room and cleaned her up before laying her down for bed. After Rachel fell asleep Cuddy finally went to take her shower.

She washed the days stress away with the soap as she cleaned her hair and body. The hot water felt good and she lingered under the spray several extra minutes. Cuddy took her time drying her body and hair before returning to the bed. She dressed in a t-shirt and shorts for the night.

The thought of House getting out of the hospital and going home with her sent a twang through her body. Thinking of him in her bed was something that she couldn't wait to experience.

House snored softly as Cuddy settled in next to him. She smiled and let her exhaustion take her into a peaceful sleep.

The next few days, House became more mobile on his leg. The walking boot helped him stand pain free on the fractured leg, while the knee brace only allowed it to bend minimally to prevent any more damage to ligaments and tendons. He was using his cane again and was now back to driving everyone crazy. Chase signed his discharge papers at the nurses' station. They were more than happy since they were the ones House verbally assaulted every morning.

That night Cuddy drove House towards her home with Rachel babbling in the back seat. "Does she ever shut up?"

"House, she's a baby. The fact that she's being verbal is good." He didn't respond and she continued driving. "I'm going to stop by your apartment. Wilson said he packed up your bathroom things and several changes of clothes."

"You know I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Wilson is going to be at a conference for eight days, I don't want you lingering around here alone."

House snapped his head to glare at her. "And I won't be lingering around alone at your house?"

Cuddy shook her head. "Nope, Maria is coming back tomorrow to sit Rachel. I'm giving her a little extra to sit you as well."

"I don't need baby sat, I need a woman to sit on me."

She laughed as the car slowed to a stop and Wilson appeared. He placed the bag in the back seat and leaned over to talk to them through the down window. "How do you put up with him?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, lots of patience. If you put a few Xanax in some milk after you take a drink out of it, he's guaranteed to drink the rest of it once you set it down." Wilson smiled at House, not getting the same expression back from his friend.

"I knew you were drugging me!" House exclaimed.

"Did you?" Wilson smirked.

"Easy boys. Have a safe trip Wilson." Cuddy finished and when the oncologist stepped back she rolled up the window and pulled away.

House sat silent looking out of the window as Cuddy drove towards her home. She didn't know how he felt about everything, and didn't want to ask in fear of scaring him even more than he already was. It wasn't every day Greg House opened up and admitted feelings of any kind to a person.

"Okay, we're here."

"Brilliant observation." House mocked. Once the car was stopped he was quick to open the door and struggled to climb out with a knee that didn't bend.

He managed to carry his bag as he limped up to the front door. Cuddy got Rachel out of her car seat before joining him at the door. "I figured you would just open it yourself."

House narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm beyond crippled, and you have the nerve to mock me?" Cuddy looked away before attempting to fish her keys out of her pocket. "Besides, you moved your spare key."

"Gee, I wonder why I would ever do that. Maybe one of my insane doctors kept invading my home just to look in my underwear drawer." She unlocked the door and opened it wide.

Trying to be a gentleman, House gestured for her to enter first. "Can you blame a guy for wanting to get a look at your naughty lacey under things?"

Cuddy smiled as she walked through her door. "You just want to look at my ass."

He shrugged. "Like I said, can you blame a guy?" House glanced at her rear with a smile.

With a babbling baby Cuddy went straight into the kitchen to feed her daughter while House flopped on the couch and flicked on the television. He flipped through several channels each one more boring than the next before stopping on a Discovery Channel documentary. "Hey, I'm hungry." He called out.

"You're not completely helpless." was the response he got from her.

Groaning with disapproval, House winced as he struggled to stand and hobbled into the kitchen. Cuddy was sitting at the table feeding Rachel small spoonfuls of baby food. The child seemed to brighten up as she saw House enter the room.

"What do you have in this joint that doesn't resemble that?" He motioned to the tan substance that Rachel was eating.

Cuddy shook her head with a smile. "If you would let me finish with her, I'll fix you something."

House huffed without a response and sat down. He watched as Rachel ate the small spoonfuls without resistance until the jar was empty. Once she was done wiping Rachel's mouth, Cuddy lifted her from the high chair and took her into the other room.

It was only minutes before she returned and opened the fridge. "Okay, since I've been practically living at the hospital with you, I don't have any food." She closed the door and turned around. "How does take-out sound?"

"Works for me." He watched as she called a local restaurant and placed their order. When she was finished they went into the living room together where the TV was still on. "Anything special you want to watch?"

Cuddy picked up a magazine. "I don't watch that much television."

"Tisk, tisk. You don't know what you're missing." He then started flipping through the channels once again.

She read while he watched even when the food arrived. They multi-tasked, eating and reading, or eating while watching TV. House was still planted on the couch when Cuddy got up and went into her bed room. His mind began to race. Where they going to keep sharing a bed? Was he going to get lucky?

"Hey, you coming to bed?" At her question, House jumped up as best as he could. Turning the television and lights off he walked to the bedroom he had seen minimally before.

When he entered, Cuddy was lying on one side of the bed reading a novel. House paused and glanced over the room noticing nothing had changed. "Where's my bag?"

She looked up from her book. "I set it in the bathroom so you could change."

"Ah." He limped heavily into the master bath and noticed it was unzipped, and his Vicodin was sitting out on the counter. With a grin, House shook out two pills and swallowed them dry. "You always know how to turn me on don't you?"

"I'd like to sleep all night without you waking up in pain." She called back from the bed.

House sat on the closed lid of the toilet and had to remove his walking boot and knee brace before he could take off his pants. It was a struggle but he managed to get his pajama pants on and replaced the knee brace. He figured the fifteen foot walk to the bed didn't require the use of the boot.

The sensation of walking without the boot made his leg tingle with every step, but House worked through it and climbed into bed next to Cuddy. He propped his cane up against the small bedside table before moving to scoot up against her body.

Cuddy ignored him until his hand ran down her side and stopped her hip. She set her book down and gazed lovingly into his ocean blue eyes. Thinking about what he was wanting and what she was longing for was making her insides boil.

Just as House moved in to capture her lips with his, a familiar cry echoed out of the small monitor next to the bed. Both sighed with disappointment, and Cuddy climbed out of bed to attend to her daughter.

House decided it wasn't going to happen and crawled under the covers. Being in a real bed was very relaxing on his stressed body and he was asleep in minutes.

Cuddy returned with expectations of picking up where they left off, but the sight of House sleeping with his mouth slightly open and snoring softly, made her feel better about having to attend to Rachel. He had a long day and needed proper rest, but she would get what she wanted eventually.

* * *

Thanks again for those who are reading.

TDCSI


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, as promised a speedy update. Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing my story. If any of you are Twilight/CSI readers, I've started a crossover between the two. If it sounds like your bottle of beer, check it out. I'd say cup of tea but I drink more beer than tea, so it seemed appropriate.

* * *

Chapter 10

House groaned as his body began to wake up. His leg had been awake and pain shot up his right leg. He managed to roll over and on the end table was his trusty bottle of Vicodin. While lying on his back he managed to shake out the pills and swallow them.

He remained in bed for an additional half hour before sitting up and pulling his legs over the side of the bed. On the floor next to the bed was his walking boot. House couldn't help but grin as Cuddy placed everything near him to when he woke up so he wouldn't have to go looking for it.

With a little bit of effort, House fastened the Velcro straps and grabbed his cane. He stood on uneasy legs at first before acclimating to the curve of the boot.

House figured as he walked out of the bedroom that Cuddy was already at the hospital, so he was alone with a stranger and a baby.

Limping into the kitchen he was greeted by Maria. "Good morning Mister House." She was feeding what he assumed was a fruit mash to Rachel.

"Morning." He grumbled and sat down at the table picking up the paper. He was desperate to find anything as an excuse to get out of the house.

"Would you like some coffee? Some breakfast perhaps?" The sitter asked.

He pondered for a moment, "Umm, sure."

She wiped Rachel's mouth before standing to pour House a cup of coffee and setting it in front of him. While she started preparing some breakfast for him, House took a sip of the hot liquid and opened the paper. Occasionally his eyes would glance up at Rachel in her high chair. The baby would just look back and occasionally smile at him.

His eyes averted back to the black print and his hand deafly turned the page once it lost his interest. While sipping, something caught his eye. There was going to be a bike show that weekend. Bikes of all kinds being showcased, some were for show; others were dealers promoting their new lines. House became very intrigued and thought if Wilson wasn't gone, he was sure he could con the oncologist into taking him. He wasn't driving in his current condition. The next best thing was Cuddy and if he played his cards right he could get a ride to the events center.

After eating breakfast, House limped heavily into the living room and fell back onto the large leather couch. Both legs were now aching and without a second thought, popped two more Vicodin. The rest of his day consisted of eating and watching television.

Around five thirty Cuddy walked through her front door glancing into the living room as she passed she noticed House sound asleep on his back. Her daughter was asleep on his chest, her tiny body rising and falling with each breath he took as his left hand draped over her back securing her to his body. The sight was precious to her as she kneeled beside them.

Light snores came from House's mouth as he slept. Cuddy thought it was her chance to steal a kiss and leaned down over him. Her lips contacted his cheek and placed a feather kisses towards his lips. The contact was light but it was enough to rouse him.

House's eyes opened to meet hers as their lips were millimeters apart. Their breaths mingled briefly before she closed the gap and kissed him. They used their tongues to taste each other briefly before parting.

"Hi." was all he could manage.

She smiled. "Hi back. Where's Maria?"

House glanced down at the sleeping Rachel. "She said something about having to leave early; I'm not really sure what she said. I was busy tuning her out."

Cuddy swatted his arm. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

She stood and relieved the weight off of his chest. House waited until she was gone before trying to sit up. Lack of a bending knee was hard to maneuver. He managed to sit on the edge of the couch and both of his legs protested. Immediately his hands went to his right thigh and began messaging the angry tissue. When it felt somewhat better, House tried to stand only to get a jolt of pain shoot down his left leg. He cried out in pain as he fell back to the couch.

Cuddy heard his cry from Rachel's room and returned to his side to his him clutching his leg. "What's wrong?" Her voice full of panic.

"Cramp." His teeth gritted as he tried to work through it.

Her hands worked quickly and removed the walking cast and knee brace. She could see his calf muscle cramping and started to message the area. House continued to groan in pain. His eyes were closed trying to block out the pain.

Cuddy tried to stretch the muscles in an attempt to relax them but knowing there was only one way it would be relieved would be for him to walk. "Okay, you're going to have to get up and walk it off." She grabbed his hands and pulled him into a sitting position. With the help of her and his cane, House managed to stand. "Small steps, and try not to bend your knee too much." She instructed as they started to circle the living room.

It only took a few steps before the pain began to subside and House's breathing began to slow. "God damn that hurt like hell." He let her help him back to the couch and once she was sure the cramp was gone, replaced the braces to his leg.

She let him catch his breath before she asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything sounds good."

Her smile intoxicated him. "I'll get the groceries from my car."

"Pills."

Cuddy stood and sought out the amber bottle. Once she located it, she tossed it in his direction. House caught the bottle and popped the cap off. He easily removed two pills and downed them.

After dinner Cuddy cleaned up the dishes, and as she finished was called by the cry of her daughter. House returned to the living room and began watching some cheesy sitcom. Cuddy joined him with Rachel in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"So…" he started. "There's this show at the events center, and I'd like to go."

"What kind of a show?" She had her suspicions it was monster trucks and without Wilson around she figured he'd ask her.

House pursed his lips before responding, "It's a motorcycle show."

Her head turned to face him. "House, that damn thing nearly got you killed. Why on earth would you even consider humoring the idea of getting another one?"

"I loved my bike."

"Ha! What about your car?"

"Sold it this spring. I never drove it."

"House, I can't believe you sold your car!" Cuddy was shocked that he would rather ride a motorcycle everywhere.

"It was pointless to keep it. Besides, I felt normal on my bike."

Cuddy scoffed. "You mean invincible."

"No normal." He countered. "I may have ridden faster than the speed limit on some occasions, but riding that bike gave me freedom that I thought I lost the day you had a surgeon cut a hunk of muscle out of my leg!" His voice began to escalate. "I don't have to worry about pain, or looking like a gimp. I can just climb on and go. No one judges me. On that bike I'm not handicapped!"

She was silenced by his sentiment, but when his voice grew louder, Rachel woke up and began to fuss. Cuddy gently bounced her daughter trying to get her to calm back down and eventually had to stand and leave House sitting alone.

He silently cursed himself for getting so upset but that bike was his way out. His escape from the real world. While he wanted her to understand, he was afraid she couldn't. Just as he was trying to stand her voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

House stood and continued to hang his head. At the moment the floor was much more interesting to look at. "Yeah well…"

Cuddy moved closer to him. "I didn't know that you had these feelings. I know how long it takes for insurance companies to cut checks for totaled vehicles; do you have the money to get another one?"

He shrugged. "I just want to see other options. There is supposed to be every company that manufactures a motorcycle there. But I can see why you don't want to go." His voice was solemn as he went to take a step away from her.

"Wait." Her hand grabbed his arm stopping his slow retreat. "I'll go with you." His head turned and their eyes locked. "But I don't have a sitter Saturday for Rachel, so I'll have to bring her along."

"That's fine." They were both very vulnerable at the moment and House turned to stand fully in front of her. His hand rose to caress the side of her face. "You're beautiful." He didn't know where the words came from but his mouth uttered them.

Cuddy was shocked and moved to get her body as close to his as close could get. She waited for him to say more, but when he leaned over, she met him half way locking her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and deliberate, igniting a once smothered fire within them. She moaned into his mouth as he reached around with his left hand to grasp her ass. It took their breath away as they parted. Both heaving, Cuddy took his hand and led him slowly to the bed room.

House let her lead him. He followed her direction and sat down on the bed. She removed the braces on his leg before going up his body to make short work of his shirt. The material went flying as her hands traced lower. He sucked in a sharp breath as her nimble fingers quickly untied his pajama pants.

Before she could undress him completely, House stopped her as his hands began to remove her clothes. The top was discarded quickly exposing her red lacy bra. His exhale was noticeable as his eyes drank in the sight of her. House wrapped his legs around her to pull her closer as he started to remove her skirt. "I'm expecting red panties." The material fell to the floor. "I knew it."

She stepped out of the garment as his hands roamed over her flesh. He first removed her bra, and his mouth went straight to her chest. Kissing and sucking on her breast had her breathing increasing, but when he latched onto her pert nipple, she moaned with pleasure. While he was pleasuring her breasts, his right hand found its way between her legs pushing the flimsy red lace out of his way. House dipped a finger into her heat. Cuddy's mouth fell open as she groaned at the contact.

"Greg, please…" She pleaded and he reluctantly released her.

He looked into her eyes as his thumbs slid the panties off of her hips. "You're going to have to run this show, my legs…"

"I know." With her quick response, she helped him out of his pants freeing his straining erection.

House made his way up the bed and lay on his back. Cuddy crawled up over his legs to straddle him. His chest heaved with anticipation as her dripping pussy inched closer to his cock.

His hands grasped her hips helping to guide her onto him. They both hissed at the sensation as she slowly slid down. Him at the tightness, and her at his size. He stretched her, and once she was fully impaled on him, her body stilled as she adjusted to him.

Their eyes locked, their chests heaved, and their bodies screamed with delight. Using his hands, House encouraged her to start moving. Cuddy placed her hands on his chest to stabilize herself as she moved. The weeks of physical therapy had strengthened his upper body and his torso was more defined.

House would try and thrust up to meet her, but his legs limited that movement. It was enough and soon the pressure within them built. Cuddy began to go faster as she leaned over him at just the right angle. "Oooooh, right there, right there…" She chanted as their speed increased.

The sound of skin hitting skin was intoxicating and they pushed their bodies to the limit. With every thrust House could feel himself bottom out on her cervix and with every touch deep within her, Cuddy moaned with overwhelming pleasure.

"Almost… don't stop, don't stop…" She became repetitive as he sped up.

His legs felt like they were on fire, but not as much as his loins. House grunted as the pressure built low in his belly. "All…most…there…"

Cuddy suddenly saw the bright lights flash behind her closed eyes as her orgasm overtook her. Her muscles clapped down onto him making it harder for him to move within her. But as she tightened he couldn't hold in the overwhelming pressure anymore and shot his semen deep into her. She could feel him pulse, and his seed flowing within her.

As their high ended, they both lay stated. Cuddy remained on top of House as their lungs burned under the exertion. Several minutes later, she managed to separate herself from him and move off of his cooling body. She snuggled into his side and within minutes was asleep. House drifted off shortly after. He was looking forward to more frequent workouts of this nature.

* * *

Well, I know this is what some of you were patiently waiting for, so I hope you enjoyed it. Hehehehe…

TDCSI


	11. Chapter 11

Another update here too. Well, I appreciate the reviews I've received for this. And I must say welcome back to the story crasher, Blaspheme. Oh, how I missed you telling me how much I suck as a writer. I hope you enjoy this sucky chapter as well, since I'm looking forward to yet another review, ya know just to remind me of how much I suck at writing.

* * *

Chapter 11

Bright lights flooded the room and House groaned in disapproval and tried to pull the covers over his head.

"Get up." Cuddy demanded.

"No, me sleepy." He replied talking into the pillow.

"House, you've got physical therapy today. You don't have transportation, which means that your lazy ass has to ride with me." She stalked around the bedroom as she got ready for another day at the hospital. "Besides, Foreman called, you caught a case that came through the ER."

He groaned as she pulled the blankets off of his body exposing his backside. Grinning Cuddy couldn't resist and slapped his bare ass. "Dammit woman!" House jumped at the contact.

She laughed. "Get up." Cuddy opened the door. "You've got ten minutes."

House managed to sit up and run a hand over his exhausted face. He had worked piddley cases over the course of his recovery, and in a way hoped that this one challenged him more.

After ten minutes Cuddy walked into the bedroom to find House trying to get his jeans on. She wanted to help but knew the instant she did he would lash out at her.

He was pulling on the belt loops on his jeans and rocking back on the bed trying to get the material over his hips. After several attempts he exhaled loudly and just lay still. "Help."

"This is quite entertaining." His head rose up to glare at her. She was joking, he wasn't. She silently moved over to his left leg. "Here, let's try this." She pulled his jeans up to where they needed to be on his leg and put the walking cast on his foot. "Give me your hand and I'll help pull you up."

A part of him was unsure, but he sat up and with her help stood on a shaky left leg. House sucked in a pained breath as the action caused his knee to bend more than it was currently accustom to. "Thanks." He said dryly and finished pulling up his pants and fastened the button and zipped up.

Cuddy then bent down and fastened the brace around his knee. She grabbed the white Rolling Stones t-shirt and a blue long sleeved button up shirt from the nearby chair and handed them to him. He was quick to put them on before realizing he was still missing clothing.

They both looked at his bare feet and spoke at the same time. "Socks." She went to his bag and pulled out an unmatched pair of gray socks.

House managed to sit back on the bed and his left leg stuck out at its inability to bend much. Cuddy easily removed the walking boot and covered his foot with a sock and quickly to the next; she then put his shoe on his right foot and tied the shoe strings, before placing the walking cast on his left leg. "Okay, ready now?"

"I think so." House stood without assistance and grabbed his cane. The first few steps seemed to take a second to get the hang of but once he was comfortable, he could hobble at a decent speed.

As they walked through the kitchen, Maria told them goodbye. Cuddy gave her daughter one last kiss before walking to her car with House in tow. He climbed into her car without much effort and once he was situated she started the motor and they headed to the hospital.

House didn't speak on the ride to Princeton. He was thinking to himself about how this relationship they have conjured up in the past weeks could complicate things. Next thing he knew, he was full of doubt.

Once Cuddy stopped the car, and the doors unlocked, House was quickly trying to climb out. He limped ahead of her continuing his silence and entered the hospital heading towards the elevator.

Cuddy stopped at her office and watched as he impatiently pushed the button with his cane trying to speed up the lift. She felt the tension grow in the car and hoped that it was due to the new puzzle he was about to embark on.

House entered the small conference room where Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen were all scanning over the same files. The look on his face told them that he wasn't excited at the moment to be there. "So, this better be good. I had a whole day planned out involving me a couch and a TV." His head lowered but his eyes remained in contact with the trio. It was his classic intimidating look.

Foreman wasn't afraid to start. "Guy comes into the ER…"

"Wait, I've heard this joke." House blurted out.

"Anyway, complaints of pain in his side, the ER did an ultrasound, and chest x-ray. They thought it was pancreatitis until he started to bleed from his ear." He saw the questions forming in House's head and glanced to his colleague.

Hadley then took over. "He claims he wasn't struck in the head or suffered a fall in recent weeks."

"No history of diabetes," Taub started and House trained his eyes on the shorter man. "His wife said he's never been out of the country, but travels out of state for business frequently."

"Both ultrasound and chest films were negative." Thirteen added.

"And now he's urinating blood." Foreman concluded.

They all watched as their boss paused, and started tapping his cane. House hobbled over to his whiteboard and picked up the marker. He wrote down the list of symptoms and stepped aside. "And go!"

"Kidney infection." Taub blurted out.

"Doesn't explain bleeding from the ear." Foreman shot at him.

"Syphilis." Thirteen spoke up.

House grinned. "Going straight for the STD's?"

"He's away from his wife on a regular basis." She added.

Taub scoffed. "So you think because he travels the man's automatically going to seek out intimacy from other women?"

"It's not intimacy, its sex, and you didn't seem to have a problem with it." House fired at his employee.

Taub had a thought but decided to keep his mouth shut. "What if there's more than one disease at work here?" Foreman assumed. House looked at him intrigued. "He's got an STD, but also picked up a parasite from his out of town adventures and its taken residence in his brain."

House grinned mischievously, "I like crazy ideas. Test him for every STD known to cheating men, and get a CT of his head and body in case he was smart and wore a raincoat in his 'adventures'."

They stood simultaneously and left House standing alone next to the marker board. With knowing the tests they were going to perform would take hours, he decided to kill some time.

House exhaled deeply as the elevator doors opened and he gingerly hobbled down the hall and walked through the familiar glass doors.

"Doctor House!" He heard his name being called by a feministic voice. House rolled his eyes as Trey approached him. "I see you're back, I was afraid that when you were released we would never see you again."

After a quick lick of his dry lips, he replied, "yeah well, I'm hoping at one point I'll be able to bend my knee again." They both glanced down at the brace. "That and sex with my girlfriend would really be much easier."

Trey laughed. "Well I'm sure, look I'm helping a patient at the moment. If you want to get started on some upper body training, you know how to operate the equipment."

House watched Trey walk away and decided to start turning his life around. He popped a Vicoden and sat at the upper body Ergometer. After entering the settings, House grabbed the handles and began his workout.

After rotating to several machines, Trey approached House. "Okay, ready to bend that knee?" Without responding House followed Trey to the nearest message table.

He got comfortable on the table as Trey removed the braces. Once his leg was free House took several deep breaths as Trey elevated his leg. The therapist looked at his patient to make sure he was ready. House nodded and Trey gently bent his knee and pushed his leg towards his chest. With clenched teeth House worked through the pain and managed to push his leg straight against the resistance. When his leg was straight, House took several deep breaths and nodded when he was ready again. House managed to do ten repetitions before Trey moved onto another bending exercise.

Several hours had passed and House was still doing exercises with Trey when his cell phone rang. With a groan House answered it. "Is this a naked woman?"

"You got one part right, hint not the naked part." Thirteen smarted back at him. "We got some interesting results."

"Well if it's anything like we talked about, you people are doctors I'm sure you know the treatments." House hung up and closed his eyes as Trey moved to the message part of the therapy.

"So, I'm going to report to Doctor Chase about your progress and recommend a joint injection. You haven't been able to bend your knee in months and the HA is low. Kind of the use it or lose it theory."

"Yeah, I'm a doctor too ya know. Just shut up and keep going."

Cuddy was sitting behind her desk pushing paperwork as usual when Foreman entered holding a file in his own hand. She looked up and instantly sighed. "Look, whatever crazy test House has come up with now…"

"This isn't about a test." Foreman cut her off. "We can't find him."

Her eyes narrowed. "Have you checked all his usual hiding places?"

"Yup, nothing. I even looked in Wilson's office thinking he'd be hiding in there since Wilson's gone."

"Well, he had physio today, which I'm sure he's skipping out on that." Suddenly they both stopped and looked at each other.

Foreman winked at her and hustled out of her office. If indeed House was at physical therapy without anyone hounding him to go, Cuddy could only think that he was making an effort to get better and change his life.

House waited patiently as the elevator dinged. He went to step on when the sight of Foreman stopped him. "Now what?"

"Our patient is what." He waited for house to step onto the lift before pushing the button to take them back to the office floor. "CT was negative, except for some fluid behind his ear. I believe it's an inner ear infection. So far he's been negative for STD's, and we still can't pin point what's causing the lateral abdominal pain."

"Is he still peeing blood?"

"Off and on. Taub is running some blood chemistries to check his kidneys and started him on antibiotics for the ear infection." He informed his boss.

House nodded. "Good. Well, I've got one last stop, it may take an hour or so then I'll be back in the office."

"Like what?"

The elevator dinged. "Knee injection." House hobbled away from Foreman who noticed his brace was allowing a little more bend in his knee.

House made his way to Cuddy's office. She stopped what she was doing as he walked in as if he owned the place and lay on the couch. She hesitated before leaving her desk and sitting on the small coffee table next to him. Her eyes gazed over his body before settling on his face.

He exhaled deeply. "I need to get my knee injected."

"Okay, no big deal."

"No, but after the injection there's a chance I'll have to continue getting my knee injected."

She reached across to pick up his hand a caress it in hers. "Greg, having to get injections isn't the end of the world if the end result is being able to walk." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Look at it this way, you want another bike. Can you ride the bike you want without bending your knee?" His eyes averted from her and he stared at the ceiling. "Okay, so you have your knee injected a few times until you're fully rehabilitated then you can ditch those braces."

House turned his head to look at her. "We're still on for Saturday right?"

"I'll make a deal with you, have Chase inject your knee with HA and steroids go to physio every day without complaint and yes, we'll go. I'll even buy lunch."

He grinned and reached for her. She leaned over and let his lips meet hers. They kept the kiss short as to not excite each other too much. When they parted House sat up. "I've got to get back. Something about my patient peeing blood." She helped him stand and watched him limped out the door.

* * *

Well I await comments.

TDCSI


	12. Chapter 12

Well, all's well here. Except I'm still in the fighting process of getting my bike totaled out so I can get another one. Ironically when I started this story I never imagined that I'd wind up in the same situation as the characters, I just wasn't injured as bad. And in the mean time I had lost my mojo, but I think it's beginning to seep into my psyche. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter I have plans for more.

* * *

Chapter 12

It was midnight, and House was still up staring at the whiteboard with a list of symptoms. One had been crossed off. Cuddy's last text was over thirty minutes ago. He assumed she had finally fallen asleep.

All of the symptoms seemed to include the gastro intestinal tract. House stood and with a grip on his cane hobbled out the door to his patients' room. He approached the bed and steadied himself on his left leg. Using his cane he probed the man lying in the bed. "Hey." He poked harder. "Hey, wake up. I'm trying to save your life here." The man groaned and opened his eyes. "Hi, I'm Doctor House. So while you were out gallivanting with your many lady friends did any of them happen to be Asian?"

The man glanced at House. "I have never cheated on my wife."

"Yeah, and I'm just walking like this because it's fun." He narrowed his eyes at his patient. "Look, you can say all you want to, but if you lie to the person trying to save your life, you might as well start planning your funeral cause in a few days your dead." The man's eyes got larger as House's words frightened him. He hesitated then nodded. "That's what I thought. Any sushi bars, or homemade raw fish?" Again the man nodded. "See, now I can make you better."

House walked backed up to his office and paged his doctors. They groggily walked into the room fifteen minutes later. "What?" Foreman irritatingly said.

"Our patient has Schistosomes."

"None of the scans showed…"

"Showed the parasites, but they're there. Start him on Praziquantel and monitor his bowel movements. I bet he shits the little shits out."

They didn't seem thrilled about the idea but knowing House there was a reason behind it.

House was exhausted and decided that sleep was desperately needed. He made his way to the first floor and lay down on the dark leather couch. The cushions comforted him and he easily fell asleep.

Cuddy woke alone in bed. She wondered if House was still at the hospital as she began her morning routine. Maria arrived and took over the duty of feeding Rachel so Cuddy could get to the hospital.

She easily maneuvered her car into a parking spot. She hadn't heard anything from House since the previous night. Cuddy tried to hide her concern as she entered the hospital. After greeting the nurses at the front station, she went to her office. Her hand's were quick to push open the first set of doors, but at the second set they paused as her eyes caught sight of the figure on her couch.

House was snoring lightly as she entered. His right leg hanging off the side of the couch and his head was turned towards the back of the cushions. In a way the position looked uncomfortable, but Cuddy let him be as she quietly went to her desk.

It was nearly ten that morning when a pained groan was emitted from her couch. Her eyes watched him intently as he struggled to sit up. House grabbed his right thigh as the conscious pain increased. He glanced over at Cuddy looking at him as he fished through the pockets of his pants looking for his Vicoden.

"Missing something?"

"Yeah, I think I left my pills in my office." He gritted his teeth as he continued to rub his leg.

Cuddy stood and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back."

House knew the next best cure was walking. He stood and started to slowly make his way to the open floor in the office and started to pace.

As promised, Cuddy returned. "Here." She held out her hand.

"What's this?"

"Well, it says Vicodin on the label, but knowing me they're just vitamins." His eyes narrowed. "Pull your head out of your ass House."

He snatched the bottle from her and popped the cap off. Once he had separated two pills, they were quickly tossed into his mouth and swallowed. Cuddy returned to her desk as House pocketed the pills. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She went back to her work but House remained standing in front of her. "Can I help you with something else?"

"I'm confused, you're not mad at me for spending the night at the hospital?"

"House, that's crazy, why would I be mad?" She laughed and shook her head. "You had a patient that needed your attention right?" He nodded. "Okay, I don't see why you think I should have a problem with it."

His eyes went from looking at her to the floor. He sighed. "It was something that irritated Stacy."

"I am not Stacy." She stood and moved to stand in front of him. "I'm a doctor too; I know that there are times when you have to be here at all hours. It doesn't bother me." Her hands extended out to frame his face. "Remember, I love you for who you are."

Feeling her pulling on his face, House leaned down and met her kiss. It was brief but enough to enforce what she had said. He still remained silent but offered her a genuine smile. He had yet to say that he loved her back, but he needed more reassurance before completely handing over his heart.

House turned and headed for the door. "I'll need a ride home tonight." He said as he paused at the glass barrier.

"I'll wait for you. Where are you off to now?"

He grinned. "Physio."

Cuddy smiled genuinely at him as he left. At least he was sticking to the plan.

Several hours after his physio, he met Chase in one of the clinic exam rooms. Cuddy noticed House in the clinic, and then when she saw Chase she knew something was up. She went to the nurses' station and got the exam room number that they went into. Without knocking she just entered.

House was sitting on the exam table and Chase was removing the braces from his leg. "I told you she couldn't resist seeing me without pants."

Chase rolled his eyes and finished as Cuddy shut the door behind her. "Lie back and unfasten your pants."

"It would be much easier if she said it." He joked back.

With a deep exhale House situated himself on the table and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Cuddy helped House slide them down, and Case helped remove them. She grabbed a sheet and folded it before placing it over his midsection and hips.

With a razor Chase removed the hair on House's left knee. He then proceeded to cleanse the area with betadine scrub and alcohol. Cuddy moved to stand next to house just as a nurse entered with a tray and started assisting Chase. She finished prepping the area as Chase sterilely opened the instruments he needed.

"Okay, bend your knee as much as you can." Chase instructed.

House slid his foot along the table bending his knee until it began to hurt. Chase realized that this was the most bend House could tolerate. Cuddy held his hand as Chase moved in with a needle.

With skill Chase located the intra-articular space and quickly inserted the needle. House gritted his teeth as the needle pierced his skin. It found it's mark and Chase injected the Hyaluronic acid and corticosteroids. Once the fluids were injected, Chase pulled the needle from House's joint and covered the small injection site with a gauze pad. The nurse taped it into place while Chase removed his gloves.

"All done." He moved closer to House's head. "I'd like you to stay here for at least ten minutes before walking. You should notice a difference within several hours. The join was pretty dry."

House nodded and closed his eyes to rest. "Thank you Doctor Chase." Cuddy wasn't going to hide her gratitude.

Once they were alone House squeezed her hand. "Ten minutes, that's enough time."

"Oh my God, you can't stop thinking about sex can you?"

"I'm a guy."

"Well we're not having sex here, or anywhere else in this hospital so get that idea out of your head."

House turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "I bet we will do it in my office and in your office at one point in the next year."

Cuddy laughed. "Dream on House."

She let go of his hand and walked over to sit down in the nearby chair. He sighed and continued to watch her. "Something's bothering you." She made eye contact with him but said nothing. "Is it me?"

"No, it's not you. I'm hoping that I can get some normalcy in my private life." She broke eye contact and sat back into the chair.

"Normalcy huh, like going home at five o'clock every evening, seeing your daughter, making dinner, doing some crazy suburbia domestic crap, then the man of the house comes home and turns everything upside down…Hmm, sounds fun."

"Well, part of that could be true, but I want the man of the house to come home be himself …" Cuddy stood and slowly approached him. "…make me feel wanted and needed…" As she got closer House's mouth fell open further with each step. "…and then every night before I go to sleep, he'll rock my world." Her breath was soft, and her lips were dangerously close to his. "What about you?"

She was so close to him it took a moment for him to realize that she had asked him a question. "Uh…well, I'd like to leave at four, have a few beers with Wilson, come home and eat another awesome home cooked meal, watch TV, take a shower with my girlfriend after the brat is asleep, and screw her brains out." His tongue peered out to wet his now dry lips.

Cuddy moved in and kissed him on the mouth, softly at first but House demanded more. He threaded his fingers in her hair and held her as he deepened the kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as House's hands moved down the front of Cuddy's chest and stopped over her breasts messaging them through the material.

She felt the all too familiar tingle between her legs and Cuddy decided it was going too far. With a groan from House's protest she broke off the kiss and stood over him. "We can't, not here."

"Sure we can, I'll just put my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet."

Cuddy laughed. "No."

"But I mean…", he motioned to the bulge under the sheet still in the confides of his boxers. "You can't leave me like this woman." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Sorry, I'm going back to work. I'll have a nurse come in after ten minutes. That will give you time to calm down, or shoot it yourself." She blew him a kiss and left.

House let his head fall back against the table and started thinking about cold showers and Wilson's snoring. Right there he vowed that when he was back to his old self, he was going to make that woman pay for what she had just done to him.

* * *

Well, hope there are still a few readers out there that are still reading this and any reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here's yet another chapter. I've kinda got the rest of this thing written but if anyone has any requests as to where they would like to see this go, just let me know and I may be able to do some recalibrating, since there's nothing sadder than an un-calibrated story.

* * *

Chapter 13

Saturday came quickly as House's physical therapy helped speed up the days. He cured the cheating parasite patient and so far nothing else had caught his attention. Today was the day he was going to do some serious bike shopping. And having Cuddy come along wasn't going to be so bad or so he was hoping.

He woke and showered without assistance. The injection in his knee relieved a lot of the discomfort, but he was still restricted on how much it could bend when he walked.

House entered the kitchen bright and cheery. He sat down next to Rachel's high chair where a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for him. "What's for breakfast?"

Cuddy turned and placed a plate in front of him with scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast. "That."

"Well, 'that' will work." He scooped a fork full of eggs into his mouth and glanced at Rachel. The girl was smiling at him. "Why does she always smile at me?"

"She likes you for some odd reason." Cuddy sat at the table on the opposite side of her daughter.

"Kids don't like me, adults don't like me." He looked at the grinning baby. "Why do you like me?"

Rachel extended her arm out in the attempt of grabbing his face. She genuinely smiled at him before deciding she couldn't reach him.

Cuddy smile at the interaction. A part of her knew that deep down House had a soft side, and that side was coming out in him more and more as he spent more time with her daughter.

With breakfast finished, they loaded up in the car and headed to the civic center downtown. There were motorcycles parked everywhere, making it hard for Cuddy to find a spot. "Right there." House pointed out.

"It's handicapped."

"Hellllooooo!" House motioned to his legs. "Crippled here. Don't make me walk any further than I have too."

She parked the car and climbed out. House pulled his parking tag from his pocket and secured it to the rear view mirror. Once he was out he waited for Cuddy to extract Rachel and secure her into the stroller.

They walked side by side to the ticket window. "You know, this is her first real thing to do outside of the house besides grocery shopping."

"Good, she needs to see the world." House paid their admission fee and they walked into the air-conditioned building.

He stopped and inhaled deeply. The smell of leather and exhaust hung in the air as the occasional roar from a Harley or crackle of a Two-Brothers pipe echoed in the building. Cuddy just waited until he was ready and followed next to him to the first row to walk down. The place was full of people but not enough where it made negotiating the place impossible.

The first stop was at the set up of OCC. House and Cuddy admired the bikes crafted by hand and built from the imagination. "They have cool bikes, but not for me." They walked a little further down where Honda had a large set up promoting their many lines of motorcycles.

"Isn't this like the one you had?" Cuddy asked pointing to the special edition CBR.

"Yeah." He replied as he was looking over the CBR 1000RR. "I was thinking something a little bigger."

"Why bigger Greg?"

"Like you, I like power between my legs." She looked away as the red quickly crept up her face.

When she recovered she moved closer. "There are a zillion bikes in here. Let's walk around a look at other options before you come back to this one."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. His hand slipped into hers as they started walking around the large area. She was telling him which bikes she thought were nice and he was telling her she had no taste in motorcycles. They walked around like a normal couple enjoying small talk.

House suddenly stopped. "What?" Cuddy tried to look at what got his attention.

"I want." House limped over to the bike that was on a rotating table.

Cuddy joined him. She eyed the machine. "Kinda looks like the first ones we saw."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? This is a Ducati! It's like the Lamborghini of sport bikes."

"You have a good eye." A man in a high priced three piece suit approached them. "Hi, Clark Rassi." The man held out his hand.

House shook it. "Greg House."

"Clark Rassi." The hand was now directed at Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy."

"Pleased to meet you both. So, you're in the market for a sports bike?"

House readjusted his stance. "Looking to replace the one I had."

Clark looked down at his leg. "Ow, did you go down?"

"No, some ass decided to drive drunk and run a red light in his fancy ass Escalade." Cuddy cringed at the memory she had buried. "Nailed me on the left side, shattered my leg and bike."

"I'm truly sorry about what happened. Will you be able to ride again?" The salesman asked.

"Eventually." House was quick to answer. "Just waiting for that bastard's insurance check to come in the mail. I have a bike to replace and tons of hospital bills to sort through." Cuddy rolled her eyes as he was laying it on thick.

Clark seemed to take what House had told him to heart. "Well we have a few models here that if you like could sit on."

"Cool." House followed Clark and they were followed by Cuddy pushing Rachel.

They were led to an area where several bike were standing vertical on stands to ensure they weren't dropped. "This is one of our more popular models in the states, the Ducati 848. It has full fairings, and its 840cc engine will compete against any 1000 cc bike on the market."

House nodded somewhat impressed. "What's the sticker on this?"

Clark smiled. "The 848 has an MSRP of about $15,000."

"Not bad." House replied.

Cuddy moved closer. "House, you sold your car 'cause you only rode the bike. You can get a decent car for $15,000."

"Yeah well I'm not into the BMW's for grocery getters like you."

"No, I'm sure if you had your choice you'd have your very own Grave Digger." She fired back.

Clark was carefully listening to their conversation.

"Well I know how much money I have, and if I want to get an expensive bike I can get an expensive bike." His was beginning to get frustrated.

"I know how much money you make, I just want you to make a logical decision." Her eyes met his and seemed to settle the blue storm that had started forming.

House slightly nodded and turned back to the salesman. "How much for the one on the spinner?"

Clark's mouth fell open. "That's the 1198 S Course special edition. That particular model is available by order only."

"Okay, I'd like to order one." Cuddy's eyes widened at House's impulse.

"Greg…"

"It's okay pooky, I decided that I want that one, and that one I shall have." House looked at Clark. "Well, gonna sell me one?"

"Right this way sir." Clark took them over to a small desk and offered them a seat. He sat behind the desk and started typing on the computer. "Okay, I need you to fill this out." He slid a few papers across the desk.

Cuddy was still shocked as House started filling out the papers. "What's your address?" She glanced at him before taking the pen and filling in her street address. "Thanks."

"We require half up front for the order to be processed, the remaining half upon pickup of the bike." Clark informed them.

"No problem. Maybe by then that rat bastard's insurance company will have sent me a check for the bike he destroyed." He felt Cuddy's hand settle on his leg and House decided to take a deep breath and let it go. "Sorry, it's not your fault." He apologized to Clark.

Clark grinned and continued to type. He then entered the information House had given him. "Okay so you want the 1198 S Course special edition."

"Yes, and I don't want all the decal crap on there. Oh and if they can take that tail off. I prefer my bikes to have nice clean cut asses." He then glanced to Cuddy who just rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely." Clark pushed a few more buttons. "And is the color scheme acceptable?" House nodded. "Any other extras you'd like to have added?"

"Hmmm." House looked to Cuddy and thought. She could only offer a shrug as she had no idea what he was talking about. "Nothing I can think of at the moment."

Clark finished the processing. "Okay your grand total is $26,530."

"$26,000 for a motorcycle!" Cuddy now decided to speak up. "That's insane."

"Not for one of the worlds more dependable, and fastest street bikes." Clark informed her. "All of our bikes are quality made in Italy."

"It's okay sugar I've got it. You know I don't live paycheck to paycheck just between treating patients I have a good time." House fished out his wallet and peeled a check from the checkbook. He wrote the check and handed it to Clark.

"Doctor House? Well, we don't get too many doctors buying sport bikes."

"That's cause we all know how dangerous they are." Cuddy tossed in her two cents.

Clark grinned. "Are you both doctors?" They nodded. "Where are you at?" Now they looked at him suspiciously. "Just so I know where to go see sensible people if I'm sick."

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Cuddy informed him.

While everything was processing Clark started small talk with the couple. "I heard a statement about Grave Digger earlier, you know I have a friend that owns a shop that modifies and lifts trucks. If you happen to buy a truck and want to make it into your own little monster truck, I can get you his number." Clark then handed over one of his business cards.

"Thanks, I might consider that." House glanced over the card. "After I pay my medical bills maybe." Once again Cuddy rolled her eyes.

The computer made a few noises getting Clarks attention. "Okay, everything has been processed. It will take a few weeks to get your bike imported and we'll deliver it to this address." He held out his hand. "Thank you for your business. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you." Cuddy said even though at the moment she didn't really mean it.

"I'll be eagerly waiting." House added as he shook the man's hand.

They left the desk and went back to walking though the crowd of people. Clark watched the taller man limp gingerly on his right leg while walking fairly sound on his broken leg.

"Okay, now I bought the bike, you buy lunch." House commented as they neared the car.

"I remember the deal." She removed a now sleeping Rachel and put her in the back car seat. After stowing away the stroller Cuddy slipped in behind the wheel. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Well since I spent $26,000, I figured something a little more than McDonalds is in order."

"No one forced you to spend that kind of money on a motorcycle." She mentioned as she drove down the road.

"No, but I just have a good feeling about this bike." He paused. "Did that guy seem weird to you?"

"Greg, he's a salesman they all sound weird to me."

"Yeah but this guy just…he was asking a lot of strange questions. More than your average e run of the mill salesman." House sat and thought about the bike he just bought. "I wonder how fast it will go?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Just don't make me scrape you up off of the asphalt again. Once is enough." He smiled at her before moving his hand over to cover her thigh as she drove. "Down killer. Lunch first…"

"Desert at home." He added and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

Well, things are progressing forward, but can it end happily?

TDCSI


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, sorry this is like way way late. Life has thrown me a Randy Johnston type of a curve ball and I couldn't hit it. I have internet and that's about it, thanks to where I work. So, I'm still able to update thank goodness. Big thanks to those still reading and to those who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 14

The weeks past by swiftly. Even though House was now fully capable of getting around at home himself, he was still living with Cuddy. He had moved most of his clothes he wore, and he managed to talk her into having his acoustic guitar with him. She only went with it if he would sing her a song, but so far he had avoided it.

It was now Saturday, and the day before Chase had given House the all clear to walk without the use of the braces. He gave his former boss plenty of warning but also knew since he had not missed a physio session; his leg was healed enough for House to start walking on it without any aids.

As usual for Saturday Rachel woke up and began fussing to get her mother's attention. Cuddy attended to her daughter before returning to bed. She placed Rachel between her and House.

"Why is she here?" He grumbled with his face half buried in his pillow.

"Cause she woke up and I want to keep sleeping." She informed him.

House ignored the active body next to him when the phone rang. "Oh for fucks sake."

"House, you don't need to swear."

"She's a year old; she has no clue as to what I'm saying."

Cuddy picked up the phone as it started ringing. "Hello."

Rachel turned her head to look at the warm body next to her. Feeling the stare House opened his eyes and met her brown ones. "What kid?" She babbled and rolled over onto her stomach getting closer to him. Her hand reached out and she touched the scruff on his face. House didn't move he just let the baby feel his face.

While on the phone Cuddy watched the interaction. Her smile was bright seeing the patience House had with her daughter. "Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. "I've got to go."

"No you don't. There are people capable of handling crap at the hospital."

"Not a massive paperwork screw up." She laid back down on the bed and scooted close to him. "Look, I can take her with me. I know you had plans with Wilson."

House's eyes went back down to Rachel as she continued to feel his face. "She's fine. I guess Wilson will just have to come here."

Cuddy smiled and leaned past her daughter to kiss him. "Thanks." She quickly got dressed and left.

With a sigh House knew he needed to get up. "Okay kid." He sat up and took two Vicoden. "I've got to pee, and I'm sure if I leave you on the bed you'll crawl off and I can't deal with your crying all day. So…" He picked up Rachel and set her on the floor. "Stay there, I'll be right back." He took a step towards the bathroom and turned back towards Rachel. "Stay." His finger was aimed at her.

House limped to the bathroom. As he relived himself he listened for any noise hoping Rachel would just sit still and not get into anything.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "Okay kid…" His eyes scanned the room. "Kid?" House limped around the room. "Oh shit."

Using his cane he lifted the bed skirt and looked under the bed. No Rachel. He went into the hall and started looking in every nook and cranny he could find. Still no Rachel.

"Mother fucker!" House grabbed his phone. "Wilson, you need to get over here." He listened to his friend for a moment. "Yeah well long story short, something about paper work Cuddy went to the hospital, and I was watching Rachel." Wilson interrupted him with a laugh. "Shut up dammit, anyway I need your help. I can't find her."

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes later and House quickly opened the door. "Find her yet?" Wilson inquired as he walked in.

"Hell no. I have no idea where that little shit crawled off too." House limped to the bedroom followed by Wilson. "I set her down right here so I could pee. Not one minute later I came back and she was gone."

Wilson kneeled and went to look under the bed but stopped and looked back to House. "Is there anything under here I should know about?"

"Might be a few of Cuddy's bras that were discarded haphazardly."

Wilson shook his head and lifted the skirt. "She's not under here."

"I looked under there already." House limped over to the bathroom and looked again. With still no sign he moved to the door. "The door was open so I'm thinking she crawled out."

With a nod he and Wilson looked down the hall. "Were any of these doors open?" House shook his head at his friend's question. "Okay, if I was a baby, where would I be?"

"You are a baby." House limped past Wilson. Suddenly they heard crying. House moved faster as they entered the den. The single step down on the hardwood floor had been Rachel's undoing.

She lay on the floor crying. House assumed she didn't make the step very gracefully and took a header. Wilson picked her up and she cried harder.

"Here." House held out his arm and Wilson passed Rachel to him. As he pulled her body closer to him, she began to settle down. "Well if you would wait until you can properly walk before attempting to go down stairs."

"House, she's one. She doesn't know what she can and can't do yet." Wilson informed him.

"She's gotta learn sometime." House limped out of the den and went to sit in the living room.

Wilson joined him on the couch. "So, now what?"

"Good question."

They both looked around the room as Rachel had calmed down in House's arms. "I'm sure we can find something."

House looked at Wilson as he flicked on the television and found an appropriate channel. They started watching Looney Tunes, and eventually House found a monster truck rally on cable.

They started watching the trucks as Rachel fell asleep in House's arms. Wilson noticed the connection between his friend and the little girl, but he knew better than to say anything. They had pizza delivered and about two in the afternoon Wilson was stretching.

"Well, as always Grave Digger put on quite a show." Wilson commented.

"Yeah."House looked down at Rachel sleeping on the couch beside him. His phone began ringing. "Yo." He answered and Wilson rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, okay yup, I'm here." He hung up and looked at Wilson.

"So, who was that?" Wilson asked curious.

"Your Momma…" Wilson rolled his eyes. "It was Clark." House said simply and stood up stretching his own muscles.

"Who's Clark?"

House started walking to the door using his finger to get Wilson to follow. He opened the front door and they stepped outside as a full size box van stopped in front of the home.

With a grin House stepped off the porch and walked down the drive. A Jaguar pulled up across the street. Clark got out and came over to greet House. "Doctor House." He shook the taller man's hand. "Good to see you out of the braces. Are you ready to ride?"

"I've been ready." He replied as Wilson joined the two men.

The van doors opened and a man positioned a ramp directly behind the waiting motorcycle. House was getting antsy as the bike was rolled off the van.

He released a big sigh. "Damn, she's beautiful."

"Are you pleased with your order?" Clark asked and House could only nod. "Good. As requested the decals were removed, along with the tail, and a fender eliminator kit was installed. The mirrors have been brought in closer to the bike simulating a more on track appearance. All the turn signals are LED's as well as the brake light."

House looked at Clark. "Okay, I got this weird vibe from you several weeks ago, what's up with you?"

Clark waited until the van had left and they were alone. "I'm sorry Doctor House…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you've said that a million times, get to the point."

The man exhaled deeply. "I'm the guy who hit you."

Wilson's mouth fell open and fire flared up behind House's eyes. Gripping his cane in the right hand, House balled up his left and swung. It was unexpected to both Clark and Wilson until his fist landed firmly on the side of Clark's face. The man fell back onto the ground.

"House!" Wilson grabbed his friend hoping to keep him from getting into further trouble other than the assault and battery he just committed.

"You son of a bitch! You knew it was me when you sold me the bike didn't you!" He couldn't get any closer to Clark with Wilson holding onto him. "If I'd known it was you I would have never bought this thing from you! You're a fucking crook, you lying mother fucker!" House threw every swear word out at the man.

Even when Cuddy pulled into the drive House didn't let up. She rushed up to aid Wilson. "Greg!" She stepped between House and Clark. "What's going on here?"

"That's the son of a bitch that hit me!" He pointed at Clark over her shoulder.

"Greg, calm down."

With gritted teeth he tried to get out of Wilson's grasp. "House, dammit!"

With Cuddy's hands on his chest House started to calm. Wilson loosened his grip on his friend but didn't totally let go. "Greg, where's Rachel?"

His eyes averted from Clark to Cuddy. "She's inside."

"Okay, I want you to walk with me while I check on her and then we'll figure this out." She took his left hand in hers.

He winced as she gripped his hand and pulled him away. Wilson remained standing outside with Clark. Cuddy just walked inside with House and looked at Rachel still sleeping on the couch.

She picked up her daughter. "I'm going to put her in her crib. Stay there." Cuddy was gone less than a minute. "I'm glad I came home when I did."

"That dumb a…" He started but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Save this aggression for later. Let's go outside and talk like adults." House nodded and she walked outside following him. They all met at the end of the drive. House's eyes locked onto Clark. For a moment they all stood in silence, but it was Cuddy who spoke up. "Clark, would you mind explaining what happened after the accident?"

"Not at all. After I was arrested I pled guilty. I was expecting to do some jail time, but with my father's influence I just had to do eight weeks in AA meetings." He could see House fume. "Look, I would have gone to jail. I felt so bad about what happened to you, believe me. I ride and I would want to kill whoever hit me too. I know you were complaining about the insurance company, well I thought I would do you one better."

House narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"I returned your check to your bank and paid for the bike out of my own pocket."

Cuddy was shocked at the gesture, but she was also thinking this was a way for him to get out of possible litigation from a civil suit. Which House had expressed to her several times. "That's very generous of you Clark. Isn't it Greg?"

House never took his eyes off of the man. Wilson probed his friend to get a response but received nothing.

"Well it's not the only other thing I did." Clark made a quick text on his phone. "I know materialistic things can't take back what I did to you but I hope they might help."

The sound of a loud truck was heard coming down the street. It was then House's eyes left his target and looked down the street. Pulling into the driveway was a Chevy Avalanche. House's jaw dropped. It was it was black with green flames coming from the hood closely resembling his favorite monster truck. The body was lifted four inches; it had custom sixteen inch wheels with thirty three inch super swampers giving it maximum tread.

The man driving it climbed out and tossed House the keys. He barely caught them unprepared for the toss. Wilson's mouth hung open, and now Cuddy was definitely thinking it was all to avoid a civil suit.

House took several deep breaths before approaching the truck. He managed to step onto the running boards and climb in. Clark stepped up to sit beside him in the passenger seat. "It's got a premium sound system, Flowmaster exhaust, cold air intake, it's been chipped, windows tinted, and the insurance and registration is paid up for the next five years; the bike too."

"Why are you doing this?" House solemnly asked.

"I'm not an evil man Doctor House. I was having a bad day, my girlfriend, yada-yada. Anyway, I just hate seeing people hurt because of idiotic decisions such as mine. Please take these as a token of my apology."

For a moment House considered telling him to shove it. "Apology accepted." Clark held out his hand and House shook it.

They both climbed off the truck and walked back to where Wilson and Cuddy were standing. "Again, I'm sorry I disrupted all of your lives. Please don't hesitate to contact with me if either the bike or truck need any maintenance."

After shaking hands Clark stepped back and coughed slightly. House narrowed his eyes as the man reached for a handkerchief and then started a coughing fit. The three doctors waited for it to subside but then they noticed the redness on the rag.

House was the first to respond. "Aww shit."

Uh-oh, is House going to treat the man who ruined his life? We'll find out next time.

TDCSI


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I'm now writing on a new computer, my last one decided it didn't like it's hard drive anymore and I had this story written out already along with several others, luckily the crazy guy at Staples was able to recover all of my files so I didn't have to rewrite anything. Dodged a huge bullet there.

* * *

Chapter 15

Wilson helped House put his bike in the garage while Clark's assistant handed his bodd a new handkerchief. "So, what do you think is wrong with him?"

House glanced at Wilson. "He's only got one symptom. Like I care, the ass hit me, I'm not treating him."

"Why? I think he's more than made up for what he did." Wilson stated the obvious.

"No, Daddy's money has done that; he's just a spoiled little rich kid." House secured the Ducati on its stand.

Suddenly a call for help came from the lawn. "Please help!" The assistant yelled as Clark slumped to the ground.

House rolled his eyes as Wilson went to the man's side and took his vitals. "He needs to go to the hospital. His lungs are filling with blood." He glanced back at the diagnostician.

"He's not riding in my truck."

Wilson sent the man with Clark after his car and they managed to get Clark into the car. Cuddy approached House as he stood unmoved by the events that just happened. "Greg, go help him." House opened his mouth to protest but Cuddy quickly cut him off. "Stop. You're a doctor, you have an obligation to help people. He needs help. Save his life, and then hit him up for a big donation."

House narrowed his eyes. "You're an evil conniving woman."

"I know. I'm shacking up with an evil man." She moved closer and he bent down to kiss her. "I'll be waiting here."

He limped towards his very own monster truck and climbed in. Wilson managed to get in and sit across from his friend. "Damn, black leather, premium sound…"

"Yeah, but this is the cool part." House turned the key and the truck came to life. "Listen to that." He quickly hit the gas causing the engine to rev and the exhaust to crackle. "That's cool." House backed out of the drive and headed towards the hospital with Clark dying in the car behind him.

When he pulled up to the hospitals ER entrance, House parked his truck next to the front door and he and Wilson climbed down. Wilson went to the car the stopped behind them while House went to the sliding front doors.

"Hey, I need a gurney out here!" Several of the nurses noticed House when he yelled. They didn't hesitate and grabbed the nearest bed and rolled it out the door. He watched from the door as they got Clark on the gurney and headed inside. House quickly limped along side. "30 something male, coughing up blood, lung sounds faint. Get a chest tube in him and get the blood out of his lungs."

Cameron suddenly appeared and took over for House. She pushed him back. "I get him stable, you figure out what's wrong with him later."

He narrowed his eyes at his former employee. "Yeah, 'cause it would be such a tragedy if he died right here."

"He's coding!" A nurse called out and Cameron quickly returned to her patient.

Wilson and House left the ER and walked back outside. "Gonna call them in?"

House looked at the truck. "You know, just the other night I was talking about bringing a civil suit against this ass. Lisa even thought it was a good idea since it did hinder my job." Wilson stood back and watched his friend. House leaned heavily on his cane. "I just wanted my life back."

"What about the new one you seemed to have gained?"

He managed a smile when Cameron joined them. "We've got him stabilized and on a ventilator. Where do you want him to go?" House looked into her eyes and she knew from the years working for him how to read his emotions. "Okay, I'll get your guys copies of his file."

House pulled out his cell phone and sent a text. "Looks like it's gonna be a long weekend." He turned and limped back into the Hospital.

Once he was in his office, House looked over the chart Cameron had started. He picked up a marker and started scrawling the few symptoms they had on the board, 'Coughing blood…'.

Thirteen was the first to arrive. "Some symptom." She picked up one of the charts. Her eyes quickly scanned over what had been established in the ER. "This could be anything; pneumonia, TB, emphysema, pulmonary embolism, the list in infinite."

Foreman and Taub entered together. "Funny, I thought you were doing her, not him." House shot out at his nurologist.

"Funny House." Forman looked at the board. "You paged us on a Saturday for a guy coughing up blood?"

House sighed. "Look I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I don't want to treat this ass. I found out today that he's the drunk who hit me." All of their mouths fell open. "He was delivering my bike when he told me. Guys got a lot of family money so I think he tried to buy me off. He paid for the bike and bought me that monster truck parked outside."

"Why are you telling us this?" Taub asked.

"I don't know, I just…" He paused not knowing where the words of honesty came from. He'd rarely exposed his personal life to his team.

"Let's do a MRI of his chest, rule out lung cancer and pneumonia, chest x-ray maybe he's got some rib fractures that may have punctured a lung, start him on anit-coagulants in case it is a pulmonary embolism, and I guess go from there." Foreman spoke up in House's silence.

House nodded his approval and they left him standing leaning on his cane. He limped into his office and sat heavily into his chair. His hand easily found the large tennis ball and he started tossing it against the wall and catching it. His brain was in overdrive, it had been a while since he had this challenging of a puzzle. One symptom was all he had to work with. 'Game on' he thought.

Several hours had gone by when Foreman came into his office. "Well our patients' in surgery to remove a blood clot from his heart."

"I'm assuming it broke loose from the anti-coagulants." Foreman nodded to House's speculation. "Anything on the images?"

"Just the fluid in his lungs. We couldn't get a clear picture of the entire lung."

"What about his brain?" House pondered.

"What about it?"

"The clot came from somewhere, we are just assuming from his fucked up lungs. What if it came from somewhere else? Did you scan his heart?"

Foreman shook his head. "Didn't get the chance, he started crashing in the MRI."

House nodded. "When he gets out of surgery echo his heart. I'm willing to bet money the problem is there."

"If he's got that big of a problem, he's going to need a new heart." All he did was state the obvious to House. When the ball bounced off the wall again Foreman knew that he was just talking to himself and left.

He glanced at his watch. It was going to be a long night and he knew she understood but a part of him needed to call about work. House dialed the familiar number.

"Hey." Cuddy softly answered. "How's your patient?"

"Dying."

"Oh, so I'm assuming you won't be home tonight."

House sighed. "Probably not." He went silent and Cuddy let him think. He could hear Rachel babbling in the back ground. "Clark needs a new heart, how fast can you get the transplant committee together?"

"Oh my God." She thought for a moment. "Umm, I can have them assembled by eight thirty Monday."

"Okay, maybe by then I'll have figured out what destroyed his heart."

"Greg, now is not the time to mislead me or the committee. Mostly me."

"I know. Maybe they'll be more willing to vote in my patients favor if it had a large sum of money backing it up." He offered.

Cuddy sighed into the phone. "God Greg, do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"

House pursed his lips. "Not yet. I won't be home tomorrow either."

"I'll come by in the morning and bring you a change of clothes and some breakfast."

A smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Honey. See you tomorrow."

House hung up the phone and scrunched up his face, 'honey?' With a shake of his head House decided to make his next call. He waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Rassi residence." A soft female voice answered.

"Yes this is Doctor House from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, this afternoon we admitted a Clark Rassi, may I speak to a next of kin please."

"I'm Kim Rassi, Clark's mom is he…?" The woman's voice trailed off.

"He's in very serious condition at the moment."

"What happened?"

House took a deep break. "He was admitted because he was coughing up blood. So far we haven't been able to determine the cause of the edema in his lungs, and he's currently on a ventilator. I'd appreciate if you and your husband would be willing to come to the hospital so I could get a better idea of Clark's habits and lifestyle."

"Of course, we'll be right there. Thank you Doctor House."

The call ended and House sat in his chair trying to think of what was killing his patient.

He let the darkness envelop his office as he thought. Only when the door opened did House turn his thoughts away to who was standing in his office.

Wilson glanced at him. "I assume you're staying here, so I'm gonna catch a cab to pick up my car."

House nodded. "Okay."

"Are you going to be at Cuddy's tomorrow?"

His lips pressed closer together. "Probably not."

Wilson knew what his friend meant. "Well, goodnight." He silently walked out leaving House alone in his office.

After midnight House rose from his chair and limped down to his patient's room. He stood beyond the glass walls and studied Clark as he lay still on the bed. The only movement coming from the room was the steady rising and falling of the man's chest.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind. His eyes diverted over towards the door to the room where a well dressed man and woman entered. The woman took a seat on the bed next to Clark and picked up his hand. House assumed this was his mother and father.

It only took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and limp away. He took several Vicoden out of his pocket and swallowed them dry. As he walked Foreman caught up with him. "The echo indicated two bad valves. He needs a new heart."

"Yeah, working on that." They continued to walk towards the office. "What we need to know is what in the hell threw those clots."

"A PET scan might shed some light on it?" The neurologist offered.

House looked at the younger man. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. Get some rest." He watched as Foreman didn't argue with him and left.

He settled into the arm chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman. With the way his brain was trying to conjure up diagnostic ideas, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.

TDCSI


	16. Chapter 16

Well I guess I should update beings I have my stories back. It's so hot here people have been frying eggs on sidewalks…no joke. Maybe, just maybe it will cool down. I guess that won't stop me from writing tho.

* * *

Chapter 16

A comforting smell infiltrated his nostrils as he started to wake up. His back ached from the awkward position he slept in during the night. Slowly his eyes opened and once cleared settled on the person sitting at his desk looking back at him.

"Good morning." Cuddy smiled at him as he struggled to sit up. She picked up the once forgotten bottle of Vicoden and tossed it at him.

House caught the bottle and opened it with ease. "Thanks."

After swallowing two pills she asked, "How's your patient?"

"Alive…for now." He put his feet on the floor and felt a tug on his pants. Rachel was on the floor dressed in a pink shirt and jeans. As she gripped his pants she started to pull herself to her feet. Her tiny legs were shaking but she managed to stand.

House's mouth dropped and Cuddy moved quickly around the desk to kneel behind her daughter. "She's standing." She opened her arms. "Rachel, come to Mommy."

The little girl turned slightly and took three stumbling steps before falling into her mother's arms. House's face brightened as Cuddy picked up her daughter praising one of life's hurdles. He had just witnessed a huge milestone and was unsure once again about where his place was in their lives.

Cuddy was so happy she leaned down and kissed House fully on the mouth. He was slightly stunned by her gesture. "She walked." Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes and she leaned back in to give him another quick kiss, but when she saw his conflicted eyes she saw doubt. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Greg, please. I can see doubt in your eyes. I want you to be happy, be happy for Rachel, be happy for you, for us." Her hand moved up to caress his cheek. "These past months have made me realize how foolish I've been in ignoring my feelings for you. I love you Greg, and I want you to be a part of our lives."

House was speechless as his mouth hung open. She was not only showing him the door, but was opening it and encouraging him to walk through it. All he did was nod at her and Cuddy wrapped her arm around his shoulders and lowered herself down to sit on the arm of the chair. She knew that it was a big sacrifice for him to make, but he wanted to make the effort.

After a moment of comfort House struggled to his feet. "I stink."

Cuddy laughed softly. "Your clothes are in the bag, and there's some breakfast burritos wrapped in the foil."

He smiled back at her. "Thank you." Once collecting the small bag House paused only to kiss her as he limped towards the showers.

The steaming shower seemed to refresh him and after eating a burrito House headed for Clark's room. His parents were still at his bedside when the diagnostician walked in. He stood at the foot of the bed and didn't say a word as his eyes scanned over the lifeless form in front of him.

"Can we help you?" The father asked.

"I'm Doctor House, your son's attending."

"What's wrong with him?" The woman blurted out interrupting him.

House glanced at Clark. "Your son is in irreversible congestive heart failure. He's been put on the transplant list and our committee is meeting first thing in the morning to see if he can be moved to the top of that list."

"Is there anything I can do to help that?" The older man asked House. "We can make a donation to the hospital."

"If you want to make a donation…"

"I want my son to get better, and if it takes money then money I will give you." The man's voice became irritated. "My son will get the best treatment there is."

House narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you don't want me treating your son by all means that's your choice."

The woman came up and gripped her husband's arm. "Keith, please let the doctor do his job." She smiled at House who remained unmoved.

A tapping got their attention. Clark waited until his parents were at his side. Using a small dry erase board he managed to inform them that he wanted House treating him. His father glanced back to the doctor. "Fine, Clark wants you to treat him."

House nodded. "My team will be in shortly to administer some tests. We need to figure out what caused the blood clots. I've scheduled a PET scan to start with." He turned slowly and returned to his small conference room.

Foreman was already there and both Thirteen and Taub exited another elevator after House. Once they were all gathered House sent them to perform the scan and to ask some personal questions to the parents.

While sitting alone House thought about what Cuddy had wanted. She wanted him, and only him. He thought that Stacy was devoted to him but after the infarction she wasn't as committed as he originally thought. Now after years of solitude the woman of his thoughts and dreams had confessed her love for him. She wanted him to be the man to protect her, to comfort and be there for her, the father for her daughter, and to share her bed. He rather liked the idea of the latter, but was terrified of the rest.

He shook his head shattering his thoughts. His hand swiftly pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one, dial a Wilson. House was patient as his friend finally answered. "Hey, I'm having a PET scan done at the moment."

"Looking for cancer?"

"Looking for anything, but if there does happen to be something like say 'cancer', it helps to have a respected oncologist looking at the films."

Wilson scoffed. "Are you stroking my ego?"

"Me, never, that's why you had wives." House counted. "But if you're here and don't see something when I do, it's kinda like stroking my own ego, but there will be more people around to see my head swell."

A laugh came through the phone as Wilson agreed to his informal consult. House hung up and limped out of his office. He had a gut feeling that Clark was hiding something that would compromise his chance of getting a heart.

Once he reached the now empty room, House began to rifle through the drawers. One after the other turned up nothing. On top of the small stand were the keys to Clark's Jaguar. His lips pursed as he thought briefly then scooped up the keys and headed out of the room.

House stood in front of the ER where they had brought Clark in and the first thing that stood out was the truck he was given. Not knowing where the car was parked House pushed the panic button on the key. Instantly an alarm went off. With a grin House limped amongst the cars until the silver car was in sight.

"Nice." He shut off the alarm and unlocked the car. "Everyone lies." He reminded himself as he eased in behind the wheel and began to hunt for anything. The console between the seat revealed nothing, the glove box was empty, and the back seat was clean. House's brain began to think of abnormal hiding spots. "If I had something big to hide, where would I hide it?"

The question rolled around as his eyes glanced to and locked on the button appropriately labeled 'trunk'. His finger pushed the button and through the rear view mirror he saw the lid rise up. House climbed out and made his way to the back of the car.

He was greeted with clean gray carpet that appeared as if it hadn't had anything stored in it. House swished the air in his mouth as if he was swishing mouthwash and leaned down closer. A piece of the gray carpet seemed out of place and House used his finger to work the material loose.

The carpet peeled back easily revealing its secret to House. Under the carpet was a small oak box. House's hands pulled the box from its hiding place. The small lid opened easily to expose a variety of opiates. House discovered what he would consider a great party in a box. Unsure of Clarks use or how frequent he used, the fact remains that he used, excluding him from the transplant list.

House clutched the box as he returned to the hospital. When he reached his office Wilson was already there. "You didn't have to get me anything." His friend mentioned to the box in his hand.

"Here ya go, you can have it." House handed over the box and waited for Wilson's reaction. When the oncologists eyes grew and his expression seemed as if he would throw the box across the room. "It's not mine. I found it in Clark's car, hidden in the trunk."

"House, these are drugs, and not just your run of the mill street drugs." Wilson was still in shock.

"Yeah I know." House looked at his friend in hopes of getting some advice other than just stating the obvious.

Wilson sighed. "He can't get a heart. If it is cancer, how long do you think his heart will last?"

House tightened his lips before responding. "A week…tops."

His eyes closed. "I'm sorry." was all Wilson could offer.

"Why, I'm not. That ass hole deserves to die if you ask me. I didn't want to treat him in the first place, but Cuddy thought it would be a great idea to use him to extract money from his family, which they offered." House's voice elevated greatly even when his team entered with the PET scan films. "He thinks just because he's a millionaire he's above the law, drinking and driving, doing drugs, running red lights and hitting people, then buying them off!" Thirteen and Taub weren't about to speak with their boss in the agitated state that he was currently in. Foreman only held up the films. "What!" House yelled.

Foreman just removed the films and arranged them on the light board. Both House and Wilson approached. "The scan revealed a very small mass at the bottom of his right lobe. It's maybe four millimeters, too small to biopsy, yet big enough to keep him off the list."

While Wilson looked over the films House decided to enlighten his team on his special find. "The mass doesn't matter. I found drugs in Clark's car, the cool kind." He glanced at the floor briefly. "Go home, enjoy the rest of your day. There's nothing we can do, our patient is going to die."

Thirteen slipped into the other room and gathered her belongings. Foreman was quick to join her and Taub thought about making a comment but knew better. Once they were gone Wilson turned to look at his friend. "Are you going to tell them?"

House looked up; his face expressed the true exhaustion he felt. "I guess I'm obligated to."

The two of them walked down to the intensive care rooms and into Clark's. His parents were sitting beside his bed hoping for some good news.

"This is Doctor Wilson, I had him consulting on your PET scan."

"What's wrong with him?" The mother pleaded.

House bit his lower lip and Wilson spoke up. "The scan showed a small mass in your son's lung. It's too small to biopsy but it will also make him a transplant risk."

Clark's eyes looked at House almost as if he was going to die. Keith stood up and approached the two doctors. "So, take it out and get my son a heart."

"It's more complicated than that." He wasn't sure why he spoke up to the agitated man but his mouth always moved faster than his brain.

"And just what does that mean?" The man got up in House's face.

"Your son does drugs."

Keith had his hands on House and started shoving him backwards. House's leg couldn't keep up and the two fell back into the glass door. The glass was quick to give way and shatter as the two bodies fell through it.

Wilson was quick to come to House's aid and tried pulling Keith off of his friend. The nurses were in shock as one called for security. Keith kept House pinned to the ground and he used his fists to assault his ribs. Once security arrived they pulled the man off of House and cuffed him while Wilson attended to his friends injuries. Several nurses also were quickly by House's side. They began to assess his wounds caused by the broken glass, but House brushed them off and with their help stood up.

Wilson helped him limp back into the room. "Look, I found the drugs in your car. I'm guessing by the mass on your lung you've been using for quite a while. It's a chain reaction; your drug use caused the cancer in your lungs which threw the clot. Over time it's caused valve damage to your heart bringing on the heart failure. I'm sorry, but you are ineligible to receive a heart."

Kim was crying as she clutched her son's hand. "How long?"

"Maybe a week." House took his cane from Wilson and looked to the man lying in the bed. He turned and with help limped out to where the security officers had Keith restrained. "Go be with your son."

Once House was out of sight the officers released Keith and let him return to his son's bedside.

* * *

Don't worry, things with Clark aren't done just yet. And House isn't done getting in trouble just yet.

TDCSI


	17. Chapter 17

Well here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for the peeps still reading this. Still no new bike for me, just a wrecked one in the barn, grrrrr, this lawsuit crap is beginning to piss me off. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

Wilson took House down to the empty clinic and ushered him into an exam room. "Take off your shirt."

"Easy there Jimmy, we haven't even had our first drink yet." He unbuttoned his shirt and winced as he pulled off the black t-shirt under it. Wilson moved over to assess his wounds. "How bad is it?"

"You've got some nasty cuts; I'll need to stitch up a few of them." Wilson helped him onto the table. "Lay on your stomach and relax."

House took a deep breath as Wilson used a betadine scrub to clean out the cuts to his back. Once the cuts were clean he pulled over a tray with a suture kit and a bottle of lidocane. Wilson numbed each area he was going to suture.

It took about an hour for Wilson to finish stitching and dressing the cuts to House's torso. House took two Vicoden once he pulled his shirt back on.

"Well I was going to offer you something for the pain. How did I forget you're a walking pharmacy?" Wilson tried to lighten his friend's mood.

House didn't find it amusing. He pulled his jacket on and looked to Wilson. "Thanks. I'm going home, see you tomorrow." He limped out without looking back and climbed into the Avalanche. "Just cause the ass hole is dying doesn't mean I can't enjoy his gifts." He said to himself as he started the truck.

He wanted to go to the house he had been calling home the past few months but he needed to be alone. Pulling up in front of his apartment House climbed from the truck and walked up the short steps and into the building.

The place smelled deserted and musty from the lack of someone living in it. House grabbed the nearly full bottle of scotch, a small tumbler and sat down on the piano bench. He poured a half glass full and drank it down before refilling it. His fingers grazed over the ivory keys before settling in and playing a ballad.

It had been four hours since Wilson's call to her, and there was still no sign of House. She was pacing back and forth in the living room clutching her cell phone in hopes that he would call or come through the door.

Darkness had engulfed Princeton and she knew where he was, but she was willing to trust his judgment and wait. She fed and bathed Rachel before putting her to bed. Cuddy dressed in her white nightgown and climbed into bed. She tried to read a book but was too distracted.

She looked at the clock when the loud exhaust from a truck stopped in her drive. It was after two in the morning. Her first instinct was to go to him, but she knew if House needed his space she should give it to him.

The door to the bedroom opened and the unmistakable thud of his cane on the carpet made her feel better about the night. She pretended to be asleep as the bed dipped under his weight.

House scooted over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you awake?" Cuddy turned to face him. He couldn't see much in the darkness but he could see enough. He moved to kiss her.

Cuddy kept it short. "Whew, you reek of scotch."

"Sorry." He positioned his arms so he was hovering over her upper body. "I've got some of that frustration pent up I need released."

"Oh really?" Her eyes glistened with arousal in the dark and she scooted closer to him. Cuddy brought her hands up to caress his bare shoulders.

It was like a green light and House dipped down to fully kiss her. His right hand moved down her body and slipped under her nightgown. Her legs spread instinctively as he touched her. When his fingers encountered her heat Cuddy released a moan of pleasure.

After finding that she was wet and ready for him, House moved swiftly and was keeling between her legs. He pinned her hands above her head and thrusted into her. They both groaned out at the feeling and House started a furious pace. The pace was quickly sending Cuddy to the edge, and she tried to free her hands but House kept them pinned. He began to speed up his thrusts when she felt her orgasm hit full force.

Cuddy's head went back and her body tensed as his name fell from her lips in a cry of ecstasy. As she tightened around him House quickly lost his control and erupted within her.

With all energy lost, House practically collapsed on top of her before rolling onto his back. Cuddy moved over to snuggle up into his side. She decided to ask him about it later and let the warmth of his body lull her to sleep.

Her alarm was still going off when she woke up. Cuddy's eyes focused on the time and she panicked. It was already after eight and she was late. She scrambled to get out of bed and into the shower.

House felt her get out of bed and heard her curse at the time. After the previous day he had no intention of being in the hospital today. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to return to his slumber.

Cuddy was drying her hair and pulled her robe over her chilling body as she exited the bathroom. She opened the drawers of her dresser and looked at House through the mirror on the wall. Her eyes quickly caught the taped on pieces of while gauze on his back.

She moved over to the side of the bed and stood over him. "It's nothing." He said into his pillow.

"Nothing? You've got cuts all over your back Greg, what the hell happened?" She wanted to reach down and touch his wounds.

"I'm surprised Wilson didn't tell you."

"No, he just told me that your patient was excluded from the transplant list because of a tumor in his lung."

He grumbled a response. "So he left out the part where I found drugs in his car, and when I informed him and his wealthy parents about it, dear old dad shoved me through the glass door?" His eyes opened to see her mouth hanging open. "Guess not."

"Is that what last night was about Greg?" Her eyes searched his and she noticed a flair of emotional hurt buried beneath. "Greg…" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Wilson stitched me up and I left. My patient will be dead by the end of the week." She sighed and walked back to her dresser. "And I'm not coming into work today."

"Just because you can't fix your patient?"

"No, because my back hurts like hell for obvious reasons." He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Speaking of pain…" House pulled his pants up from the floor and fished the bottle out of his pocket. He shook the bottle and swallowed the remaining two pills. "Hey, while you're at the hospital can you bring home a refill?"

She finished dressing and brushed out her hair. "I'm sure you're going to be out and about anyways, come by and get it yourself." Cuddy quickly finished getting ready and stopped at the bed to give House a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom.

House only got out of bed because of his urge to pee. He wanted to take a shower but knew that he would need to have his sutures re bandaged so that was out of the question. After dressing in clean clothes he limped into the kitchen.

He could smell food and coffee. Maria was a God send in some ways. "Good morning Mister House."

"Morning." As usual he sat next to Rachel. "So what's your plan for the day? Eat, sleep, poop…?" The girl smiled brightly at him.

After eating the breakfast that Maria cooked for him, House limped outside to his truck. He wanted to ride his bike but since the crash, he lacked a jacket and helmet. House sighed and climbed into the truck. The engine roared to life and for the first time he looked at the interior. His eyes locked onto a silver briefcase sitting in the back seat. How long it had been there he didn't know. He managed to grab the handle and pull it to set on the console.

His thumbs pushed the latches and unlocked the case. Slowly he opened it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The case was full of neatly banded hundred dollar bills. He didn't know what to say or think. The only thing is that crossed his mind is that this was Clark's way of paying him off. At the moment suing him was furthest from him mind since the man in question was dying in the hospital. Well since everything was given to him prior to Clark becoming his patient, House didn't see anything wrong with enjoying the fruits of someone else's labor.

He secured his handicapped tag to the rear view mirror and left the house. His first stop was Xtreme Machines. There he bought a new jacket, helmet, gloves, and even a new pair of shades. He spent nearly two grand, but he didn't blink an eye since it wasn't his money.

House threw the items into the back seat and headed towards the hospital. He parked in the closest hadicapped spot and limped through the doors. Taub was doing clinic duty and just gave a nod as House walked in.

His destination was Cuddy's office. Wilson was already in there speaking with her but that didn't stop him from barging in. "Cheating on me already? I figured you keep it within the profession." He grinned as Wilson shook his head.

"I see your feeling better than yesterday." Wilson commented.

"Got laid last night, which helped." Cuddy put her hand on her head and looked down. "I need a refill, who would like to write me a script?"

Cuddy already had one filled out. "Here."

"Thanks. I'll repay you tonight." He gave her an exaggerated wink and she rolled her eyes at him. "So who's up for lunch, I'll buy."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You never buy."

"I'm feeling generous today." He leaned on his cane and waited for their further response. "No takers, okay." House limped around the desk and gave Cuddy a quick kiss. "See ya later Wilson." He called back as he walked out of the office.

Once the shock had worn off Wilson turned to Cuddy. "What did you do to him?" She shrugged at the question and House's behavior.

House filled his script at the hospital pharmacy before heading to Cuddy's. He parked his truck and pulled his new gear from the back seat. After securing his cane to the side of the bike, House pulled on his new leather jacket and helmet. He started the bike giving it a minute to warm up before taking it out of the garage.

The Ducati had more power than the CBR so when House began to speed down the street, every time he shifted and got back into the throttle the front tire left the ground quite easily. Once he got the hang of the bikes power, he headed out of town to his favorite section of windy roads.

It was how he cleared his head, just by riding. Nothing else mattered but him and the bike. He approached a series of curves he knew well and sped up. House negotiated the curves with ease on the bike and when the road straightened out he opened the throttle. His eyes stayed focused ahead as he flew down the straightaway. Only when he saw flashing red and blue lights ahead of him did he sit up and slow down, but it was too late. Some distance behind him but approaching fast was a state trooper.

"Shit." House cursed as he approached the two stopped cars. Only then did he notice that the officers had their guns drawn and trained on him. He pulled the bike over on the shoulder.

"Get your hands up!" One officer shouted.

He put his hands up but remained seated on the bike. House never moved until the officer behind him had his hands cuffed behind his back. They ordered him off of the bike and helped him over towards one of their cars. House limped gingerly but that didn't seem to faze the officers as the roughly leaned him over the hood of the car. While one cop searched him, the other removed his helmet.

"Clocked you doing about one-eighty on that thing. Son, you're going straight to jail." House inwardly cursed himself and opted to keep his mouth shut since his last run in with the cops didn't end so well.

* * *

Yeah, if I had a Ducati I'd be in jail too. I got my CBR up to 150mph and still had plenty of throttle left. Caught up to traffic really quick at that speed.

TDCSI


	18. Chapter 18

Well this is it, the last chapter. I bet it doesn't end like you may think. But I can assure you that it's happy.

* * *

Chapter 18

House was laid out on the small cot in the jail cell. He hadn't said more than five words to the arresting officers. Remaining silent was something he had figured out the hard way when it came to the cops.

"So, this is what you do with your free time." Wilson mocked his friend.

Struggling for a second House managed to sit up. "Well you know how I like to roll." He stood and limped over to the bars. "They took my pills and my cane."

"I don't blame them."

"Does she know?"

Wilson grinned. "Of course she knows. Her secretary got the message and gave it to her instead of me. I'm here because she's too pissed."

House rolled his eyes. "Great."

"She also asked me not to post your bail."

"But like a good friend you didn't listen to her right?" House was now concerned he would be spending the night in the cold cell.

Wilson sighed and looked around as if he was about to deliver bad news but grinned. "You owe me five grand."

House winked. "I gotcha covered bro."

An officer appeared and opened the cell. He passed House's cane back to him, and Wilson pulled his bottle of Vicodin from his coat pocket. "Missing these?"

"Always." House took the bottle and pocketed it. He limped along side Wilson as they went to the front of the police station. After signing some papers, House got the remainder of his possessions back. As they walked to Wilson's car House swallowed two pills dry. "Thanks for bailing me out dude." He spoke in his best teenage grunge voice.

Wilson grinned. "Just don't tell your girlfriend or she might kill me as well."

His limp was brisk until he made it to the passenger side of the car. "So, guys night in?" He got a sly smile in response.

Night fell and Wilson and House were sitting on the couch in Wilson's apartment. Both were on beer six, and feeling pretty good. Eventually Wilson managed to get to his bed while House stretched out on the sofa.

The shrill ringing of his phone managed to permeate through the hangover haze in House's head. With a groan he managed to flip open his phone. "What?"

"Doctor House, this is Keith Rassi. Is there any way you can come to the hospital, I'd like to talk to you?"

House really just wanted to sleep off his slight hangover, but there was just enough desperation in the man's voice to make him curious. "Sure, I'll be there shortly." He snapped the phone shut and thought for a moment. His driver's license was suspended at the moment and his new bike was still in jail. House decided he'd take Wilson's car.

He peeked in at his friend assuring he was asleep before heading back to the hospital. Even with a throbbing head, House managed to maneuver Wilson's car without incident.

His cane echoed through the deserted halls towards the ICU where his patient lay dying. Before he reached the room, Keith stepped in front of him. "Doctor House."

House stopped startled. "Jesus man!"

Keith pulled open one side of his jacket revealing a handgun. House's eyes grew wide as he recalled the last time a man with a gun approached him. "I need you to come with me."

Not wanting to irritate the man any more, House nodded and easily went with him. "Just so you know I've been shot before, guns don't really scare me."

"I don't want to shoot you, or even scare you. What I want is your assurance that no matter what, you will do what's right for my son." House's eyes narrowed in fear for what the man planned. The man quickly glanced around their surroundings and after seeing a few nurses and orderlies walking around, pulled the gun from his jacket.

Fear of being shot kept House frozen in place as he watched the man put the gun to his head and pull the trigger. He practically jumped back as the blast from the gun shocked him. His body never moved as Keith fell limply to the ground.

People all around the floor screamed and scattered. For a moment House couldn't move or speak. The blood flowing from the gaping wound hypnotized him briefly, but he was quick to get his wits about him again.

"I need a gurney over here!" He kneeled down and felt the weak pulse in the dying man's neck. Several nurses joined him with the bed. They maneuvered Keith onto it and rushed him downstairs to the ER.

House limped behind and watched as the trauma team try to stabilize Keith. Blood flowed like water from his head wound until they bandaged it enough to slow the flow. House focused on the heart monitor as it continued its slowing beat. After 20 minutes they had him stabilized enough.

A nurse was going through the man's jacket and pulled out an envelope addressed to House. "Doctor House." She held out the small white paper.

His hand reached out and took the item. He opened it and let his eyes quickly scan the document. "He doesn't want to be put on life support, and requests that his heart be given to his son." He looked up to the ER attending. "His lawyer signed and notarized it."

The attending noticed the confused look on his face. "You don't look happy about his decision."

House was thinking until he snapped. "Because his son is a drugged out low life, who has more money than brains and thinks that money can buy him anything!" His voice carried through the ER. "And this selfless son of a bitch has been promoting it to the point where he'd kill himself just so his bastard son can get a heart!"

Pain shot up his neck and into his cranium. House's hangover was now back with a vengeance. He squinted his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The attending stepped forward. "So, what do you want us to do? He's going to have to be on life support soon as his cranial pressure increases."

He waited for a moment and then softly responded. "Get the transplant team in here and put his heart in his son."

The attending scrambled off as the nurses wheeled Keith's dying body away. The pressure in his own head was beginning to get out of control and House decided to seek refuge in his office. He popped several Vicodin into his mouth before sinking back in the arm chair. With his feet propped up on the ottoman House tried to fend off the growing migraine.

Cuddy woke up and instinctively reached over to the side of the bed where House's warm body was usually sprawled out, but this morning it was cold. She then remembered about his speeding incident and knowing Wilson like she did, he bailed House out against her wishes. Knowing that the two doctors were probably bunking up for the night, she decided to go about her Sunday like normal.

She attended to Rachel and managed to fix them breakfast and eat before the phone rang. "Hello."

"Sorry to bother you." Cameron's voice came through the phone in her usual concerned voice. "I just wanted to let you know that the father to House's patient shot himself just so he could give his son his heart."

"Oh my God."

"I can't find House but supposedly the father had a letter that stated if something happened to him, his heart was to go to his son and House obliged, the transplant team is scrubbing in now!" Cameron was obviously against the decision.

"If the document was legal and he didn't want to be on life support there's nothing I can do. It's his decision." Cuddy reminded the younger doctor. She heard the frustrated sigh come through the phone. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

The line went dead and she rolled her eyes at the emotions of Cameron and quickly dialed House's cell. It rang eight times before she heard his voice.

"Hello."

"House."

"Hello…oh that's right I didn't answer the phone, bet I had ya thinking I did. You can leave a message but chances are I won't call you back."

As the voicemail beeped, Cuddy rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. "He doesn't have to try and he's still a jerk." Deciding it would be best to go hunt him down, Cuddy picked up her daughter and went to get dressed.

When she arrived at the hospital Cuddy carried Rachel into her office. She asked one of the nurses to watch her for thirty minutes, and she went to find House.

First she went to his office which was empty, next she went to the OR observation room. It too was empty. She paused to look down as one dying man received a heart from another. With a quick shake of her head she continued looking. After a quick look in the locker rooms it dawned on her.

She climbed the stairs to the roof and sure enough there he was. House was leaning heavily on the ledge while looking down to the courtyard below. Cuddy approached him and wrapped her arms around him while pressing herself into his strong back.

"I've seen people die before. That's nothing new, just part of the job. I've never had someone call me just so I could witness them blow their brains out." He felt her arms tighten around him as a show of support. "Wilson is now overseeing his case since he does have cancer. The mom I'm sure is beyond distraught, and I really don't want to have to talk to a hysterical woman."

"Let Wilson, he's good with hysterical." She offered him some relief.

House sighed deeply. "I've been thinking about what you said." He turned in her arms and put his hands on her hips. "I want to be whatever you need me to be." Cuddy's eyes glistened with moisture. "I know I have yet to say it but after these past six months my life has taken a drastic turn, and I can actually see my future. You're in it."

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

His eyes seemed to brighten at her question. "I guess I am." He paused before uttering the words. "I love you."

The tears let loose and ran down her cheek freely. House leaned down and captured her lips. They seemed to savor the moment of peace and tranquility in that kiss. It was soft and sensual.

"I love you too." Cuddy spoke as the parted.

After sharing another kiss they walked hand in hand back down into the hospital and into their new lives.

* * *

And it's over. Thanks for reading my first House fic. I just needed to stray from my comfort zone a bit.

TDCSI


End file.
